Girls Night!
by Mystic Blooms
Summary: Paige receives a visit from her old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child as she was during her college days?...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

So this is my first Scorpion Story! I hope that you all enjoy reading it and let me know what you think xx

It was like any other normal day in the garage; Walter had woken up early around 7am and started tinkering with his rocket. He was working towards winning the Carmen-Line prize, for research to help with his sister progressive Multiple Sclerosis. As the morning dragged on the team began to role into the garage one by one, awaiting a new case for the team to solve. Every since they were approached by Agent Cabe Gallo from Homeland security, the team was receiving cases daily, and were having a substantial, stable financial income, which was something new and something that everyone appreciated, especially Toby. Toby a behaviorist was the first of the team to arrive at the garage around 7:30, and as his usual routine, he walked in with a coffee from Kerensky's and sat down at his desk and continued reading a medical-psychological textbooks awaiting Happy's arrival. The team had seen the two growing closer but no one ever raised the issue. Moments later both Happy a mechanical prodigy and Sylvester a "human calculator" arrived with Happy heading straight to her workbench and Sly heading straight to his blackboard, to continue working on the algorithms and formulas he was the previous day until Paige had told him to go home. Everyone seemed to go about their business as per usual. Paige, the last and most recent member of the team was the last to arrive.

Paige joined Scorpion about four months ago, after Scorpion arrived at her diner were she worked as a waitress, to solve a national emergency at LAX airport. It was there that Walter explained to Paige, how special her son Ralph was, with him being a genius. Paige, a single mother observed a change in behaviour in her son, when interacting with the members of scorpion, and it was then when the team needed help to solve the emergency that she agreed to help, for the betterment of her son. It was this that led Walter to offer Paige a permanent job at scorpion to act as a translator for them, to translate the world and its emotions, while they help translate her son, Ralph to her.

It was around 8am that Paige walked into the garage after dropping off Ralph at school, she walked in into the garage with a smile beaming from her face and a spring in her step. Paige always loved working Fridays, as she knew the weekend was coming. "Good Morning everybody" Paige said, and walked towards her desk where she sat her bag down on her desk and got to work finishing the paper work from yesterday's case which she didn't quite get around to. When Walter heard Paige's distinctive voice and boots that she loved to wear every Friday, he could help but smile, knowing the women that he had started to fall in love with was here and in a good mood. As he turned around he saw Paige sitting at her desk, getting ready to start filing paper work. Walter started walking towards to kitchen area, which he did every time Paige arrived, and filled up two coffee cups; one for him, and one for Paige. He then walked over to Paige's desk and planted to coffee cup on her desk. "Mmm thanks Walter, this is exactly what I needed after the night Ralph and I had last night" Paige explained, at the sound of Ralph's name Walters ears popped up "Is Ralph ok? Is anything wrong? Is there anything I can do to help? Walter frantically said.

Ralph was always Walters priority, he reminded him of himself when he was younger, and he felt extremely protective over the young boy. At the notice of Walter saying this, a smile stretched across Paige's face and warmed her heart; she loved how protective Walter was of Ralph. Even though Walter wasn't Ralph's paternal father, over the past 4 months Walter had been more of a father to Ralph than that of Ralph's. Ralph was also another reason that Walter and Paige had grown closer. Paige had grown an attachment to Walter, as he was helping to bridge the gap between her and Ralph, and for that she was going to be forever thankful. Paige had also noticed that she too, was starting to have an effect on Walter, she had seen many improvements in his EQ levels. And for Walter, he couldn't put a finger on Paige, but their was just something about her that made him get butterflies in his stomach and feel as though he couldn't speak, and this was something Paige noticed when they were in each others small proximities, especially when she was teaching him a flirting lesson for a case they were working on. The funny thing is, Paige herself hadn't quite realized how much she actually enjoyed flirting with Walter. The other members of scorpion though could see through all this, and could see the mutual attraction Paige and Walter shared, from the stolen glances across the room and gentle accidental touches.

"He's fine Walter, he just had a nightmare and then I found him working on some of the algorithm problems that you gave him yesterday afternoon because he couldn't fall back to sleep, so I stayed up all night with him until he eventually drifted off" Paige explained. "Oh… I see, well next time, get him to give me a call and ill see if I can talk to him about it". At that moment Walters phone started ringing, and Walter walked off to the other side of the garage to answer it, and Paige went back to her paper work. Walter ended the phone call and walked back into the middle of the garage "That was Cabe, he says that he has got no cases for us today and that he'll see us Monday" Walter yelled out as Happy was all the way in the other side of the garage.

"Alrighty long weekend!" Toby explained, "I don't think so Toby, you still haven't finished your field report from last week! and Cabe has been bugging me about it every day since, so your not going anyway" Walter stated walking over to Toby's desk. "Ahh no fair" Toby explained sliding down into his chair and pulling his hat over his face.

Walter walked back to his desk opposite Paige's and continued working on an algorithm he was creating. He couldn't help but notice how Paige's hair was glowing from the sun streaming in from the windows, and how she got lines above her forehead when was concentrating really hard, which was something Walter thought was adorable. These looks did not go unnoticed by Paige, every now and again, she would pop her head up and catch Walter staring at her and would turn to see the blush in his cheeks grow. Paige silently chucked and a smile stretched from her cheeks.

It was around midday, when the whole teams head pops up due to the knocking on the door of the garage. "Finally! Something interesting" states Toby. As Toby was walking towards the door he passes Walters desk and sticks his tongue out, "real mature Toby, just answer the door," states Walter. As Toby reaches the door, he opens the handle and three ladies pile in. The first a tall, thin blonde followed my two tall, slender brunettes. As the three women piled into the garage looking around, Toby was the first to speak "Ladies… How can I help you", "Kelly!.. Hayley.. Izzy! What are you girls doing here!" Paige stated surprised, as she stood from her desk and walked over to the three ladies, passing an obviously shocked Walter. "Paaaiiigeeeee" the three women cried all at once, and raced over to Paige, and embraced each other. "What on earth are you guys doing here, the last I heard you guys were all in Orlando?" stated Paige with a still surprised tone in her voice. "Paiigee, I cannot believe that you could forget our girls night! We have been doing it this same weekend for the last 5 years" Izzy exclaimed. By this time Walter had now walked over to stand just behind Paige, with Toby beside him, and further behind them Sly and Happy closely listening in.

"Oh guys, I am so sorry! I completely forgot, ever since getting this new job at Scorpion, things have just been so crazy!" Paige stated as she turned around to see Walter standing behind her with his hand crossed across his chest. "Oh and these are the guys I work with" said Paige turning around and pointing to Walter, Toby, Happy and Sly. "And this is Kelly, Hayley and Izzy, my friends from college"

"Ohh so friends from college hey?" Toby questioned, "Well I would love to personally talk to you ladies to find out a little bit about our friend Paige here, during her younger years" as he turned around to face the three women. Hayley then stepped forward towards Paige and turned towards Toby, "Ohh there is so much to tell about this little wild child here", at this, the blush on Paige's face began to grow, and she turned around to see Walter staring at her with a smirk across his face...

"Oh really" Toby expressed, "I would love to hear all about it then", at this Paige stepped between her two friends putting her hands up "No…no…Hayley, that will not be necessary", Hayley then looked at Paige "But you are going to come out with us tonight aren't you, tonight is going to be as wild as the nights we had in Vegas, and we can all remember how wild that got… the girls and I are going to go out shopping and then get our hair done before going out, can you come?

"Uhh guys I don't think ill be able to, I've got soo much paperwork to finish…" Paige explained in a quiet tone, Walter however stepped up beside her halfway through what she was saying "Paige, its fine.. you've worked so hard this week, go out and have a good time"

Paige looked at Walter with a surprised look and a smile spread across her face; Toby knew that this smile of Paige's made Walter weak at the knees. "Are you sure Walter? Paige asked and looked at Walter and then back at her friends" "I am sure Paige" and with that, Paige's three friends all cried out at once "GIRLS NIGHT!". The four girls embraced in a hug and all started jumping. Walter had never seen this side of Paige before, but this side of her, carefree… was something he was starting to like.

"Ok, Paige, so we are going to go and get dresses and our hair done, where and what time do you want us to get you? exclaimed Kelly. "Oh my goodness, Ralph!" Paige said, "I can watch him while your out" Walter stated and came up and stood beside Paige, "we can watch movies, play video games, order in, and ill promise to get him to bed at a reasonable hour", "are you sure Walter, I mean if you don't feel comfortable I can call the baby sitter" Paige said as she pulled Walter off to the side away from everyone. "Paige, its fine, I am actually looking forward to spending some time with Ralph, and I want you to have a good time" quietly muttered Walter, "oh thank you Walter thank you" Paige cried and pulled Walter into an embrace, which did not go unnoticed by the team and Paige's friends, the two stood in an embrace, with Walter placing his hands around Paige's back, furthering the hug, until Paige started to pull away. Paige looked into Walters deep brown eyes and put her hands on the side of his face "Thanks again Walter, I'll come by at around 6:30", "ohh ok" Walter nervously stated as Paige cheekily slapped the side of his face. Walter then watched Paige walk back into the middle of the garage and followed her.

"Ok guys… so the girls night is a go.. Walter is going to watch Ralph for the night, so you guys can come by here and pick me up at about 7, after we finish our shopping" Paige exclaimed excitedly. "OMG this is going to be the best night EVER" Kelly, Hayley and Izzy all cried together. And with this Paige walked back to her desk and gathered her things, while her friends explained that they would meet her out the front. Paige said goodbye to the team members, while Walter walked her to the door. "So I'll be back later tonight with Ralph" explained Paige, as Walter looked into Paige's deep eyes, he couldn't help but only mutter the words "Ok" as she hugged him goodbye.

As Paige walked out the door, Walter stood their frozen trying to understand the events that had taken place this afternoon, not exactly the return of Paige's friends, but the way that Paige had hugged him and embraced him. Walter didn't quite understand this feeling he was feeling, but all he knew for sure was the he had enjoyed it, and would like to have more encounters like this in the future with Paige.

It was Toby walking towards him that pulled Walter out of his thoughts. "So… Paige appears to be a little bit of a wild child that we didn't know about… What exactly do you think happens on a Girls Night? Toby asked...

Let me know what you thought, and if I should continue,

Hope you all enjoyed xx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed, your feedback was very much appreciated, Happy Reading x

Chapter 2

As Paige walked out the door she could see her three college girlfriends waiting besides Izzy's Range Rover ready to go. "Hurry up Paiigee, we got soo much to do before tonight!" exclaimed Kelly. And with that, Paige jumped in the back seat of the car, and headed off to the only place they knew, where they could buy the most stylish and fashionable clothes around… Rodeo Drive. Usually when shopping with her friends Paige felt very conscious of money, all her friends had come from wealthy families, had finished college, had degrees and well paying jobs. However this time was different. Since joining Scorpion, Paige was receiving a steady stream of high income, she was able to better provide for herself and for Ralph, she even bought a new car, and couldn't wait to splurge a little on herself tonight for once, after being a single mother looking after a genius son for all these years.

As the girls arrived at Rodeo drive, they all piled out of the car, and took in the surroundings. The four girls had always been close in college, and never seemed to let their relationship waiver, even when Paige dropped out of college due to her pregnancy with Ralph. The four girls were walking along the strip in awe of the beautiful shops, they had been to many beautiful shopping destinations, but this had to seem this best. "OMG Girls, are we gonna look hot tonight" states an excited Hayley, "Those boys of this town are going to be buying us drinks all night I can feel it, and when they see the moves our lil Paaiigee has, I don't know what will happen" explained Kelly. Paige gave a slight chuckle when walking down the street with her three best friends while hearing their plans for the night, "I don't know if the night is going to go exactly how they use to gang, I have some responsibilities now, and cant afford to act about how I did then" explained Paige, "Ohh c'mon Paiigee, its one night, and you obviously deserve it if this Walter guy is giving you the Friday afternoon off, and offering to watch Ralph" stated Kelly. At the sound of Walters name, as small smile and blush spread across Paige's face, which did not go unnoticed by her three girl friends, and Izzy being Izzy couldn't hold herself back "So what's the deal with you and this Walter guy Paigee, and don't even try to deny it, we all saw how you two were acting at the garage, and when you hugged him, and when we just mentioned his name" "Ahh.. umm…well… He's my boss, so you know, there is naturally a relati-ionsip there guuyss.." Paige stated. "Yeahh… I don't believe you there Hun, we are definitely going to talk about this more tonight, cause I saw the way you two were looking at each other, and I mean, he's cute, a bit dorky, I think you have a cru-ussshh" expressed Izzy, and with this the two other girls chirped in, "oohllaaaallaaaaa". "Ok guys, I'll promise we can talk about it tonight, but for now we have some serious shopping to do", stated Paige.

The girls walking down the street were amazed by all the shops available, Dior, Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, and as girls shopping, they only thought it fair to start at the first shop and work their way down. The girls tried many shops, but just couldn't find anything that just clicked with them. And as it is with most shopping experiences, the girls found out that what you want, you usually tried on in the first store. For the girls, this was Dior, they spent their time looking around, and eventually tried on the dresses, that they would later purchase for their wild night out. For Kelly she chose a long sparkling strapless blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a split up the side revealing a little bit of leg, Izzy was next with a fiery red peplum dress, and illusion neckline and criss cross backing, Kelly tried on a white one shouldered number with long sleeves that feel just above her knees. Paige was the last one to choose her dresses, she had the choice of three, and the first two of, a long emerald green dress with jewel neckline and split up the side, "That's not sexy enough for your Paigee…" cried Izzy for the other side of the store paying for her dress. The second she tried was a hot pink strapless dress that fell just above her knees with tulle under the hem of the dress to make it bigger. Paige walked out of the changing room in the pink "Ahh I don't think so with that one, hot pink isn't really your colour there Hun, buutt… the girls and I just went round the back while you were changing and found the perfect dress for you" exclaimed an excited Hayley. "C'mon try it on, its gonna look super sexy and beautiful on you" stated Kelly. As Paige walked back into the dressing room, she tried on the third options from her friends, and was quietly surprised when looking at herself in the dressing room mirror, "Ok guys, I think this is the one" exclaimed Paige, and then Paige emerged in a black silk, halter neck dress that fell just above her knees. The dress was fitted to Paige perfectly, it fitted to her waist, and then flared out, which all the girls knew would come in handing when dancing on the dance floor. As Paige walked out to her friends, all she could hear were the gasps from her college friends "Ahh, OMG, that is totally the one" stated Kelly, "you look absolutely stunning Paiigee" exclaimed Izzy, "We got one HOT mamma over here folks!" shouted Hayley, "Hayley!" Paige shouted obviously embarrassed as the whole store turned to looked at her. "Now we just need to get you some shoes and we are right to move on" stated Kelly. The other girls had already decided on some shoes, and Paige decided to go with some strappy black heels, to accentuate her toned slender legs.

With dresses and shoes bought for all, the girls set off down the street to get hair and makeup done, which was one of the best parts. The girls walked into Napoleon to get their makeup done. The other three girls went for dark Smokey eye makeup with winged eye liners, Paige however went for a more subtle approach getting a more golden eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, fake eyelashes and glossy pink lipstick. Paige and the other girls look absolutely beautiful, Paige was feeling in her element, as had been working with Scorpion the past few months, she really didn't have a lot of time, to get her hair and makeup done and make herself feel glamorous, apart from the one mission where she and Walter had to go undercover to a charity ball. Next up for the girls was the hair; the others decided to go with simple hairstyles, a high ponytail, sided fishtail braid, and a braided bun. Paige on the other hand was going all out to make this night as special as she could, she decided to get her hair coloured a with some lighter highlights, and have her hair curled to sit and form around her face. Paige's hair definitely took the longest, but when she was done, she revealed it to her friends; they were too just in awe of her beauty. "Paigee, your hair looks fantastic and you are going to look beautiful tonight! Now since we are all done, we can drop you home to get changed, and the meet you at the garage at around 7pm" stated Kelly, "oh my gosh, Walter is going to drop dead when he sees you walk in the door tonight" excited exclaimed Izzy, and a small blush crept across Paige's face, and with that, the girls all walked back to the car, and began the drive back to Paige's house.

It was around 6pm when the girls dropped Paige off at her house, Ralph too was home after being picked up from school and watched this afternoon by their regular babysitter. As Paige got her keys out of her bag, and walked through the front door, Ralph ran up to her, and gave her hug, expressing just how excited he is for his sleep over with Walter. "Ok then Hunny, well go and pack your bags, while I just had something to quickly eat, and slip on my dress and then we can go" stated Paige. And with this Ralph ran to his bedroom to start packing everything and anything, whilst Paige paid the babysitter. She then headed to the kitchen to have a quick piece of toast, as she knew from her younger clubbing days, to never go out on an empty stomach. Paige finished her meal, and walked towards her room that was opposite Ralph's to continue dressing, and she quietly popped her head in to see Ralph frantically packing basically everything in his room. She then went into her bedroom and tried on her black silk halter dress, and her strappy black heels. Paige stood up and looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe how good she looked and couldn't wait for Walter to see her. She wanted to see how he would react to her looking like this, and also wanted to start to see if he too felt the attraction that she felt. With a quick touch up of makeup and hair spray, she grabbed her clutch purse, and headed out to the kitchen area, where Ralph was waiting by the front door ready to go. Paige grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Walter letting him know that they were on their way, as she didn't like to surprise him, and then grabbed her car keys, and helped Ralph carry his bags down to the car.

The whole drive over, Paige could tell that Ralph was excited about staying the night at Walters, she could see the smile stretched across his face, and he was much more talkative, when he knew that he would be spending time with Walter. After 20mins of driving they finally arrived at the garage, Ralph was the first to jump out and grabbed all his bags and raced inside, as he couldn't wait to see Walter. Paige on the other hand, waited a little while; she wanted to make a slow approach and a memorable entrance. About 20 seconds later, Paige exited the car and walked towards the garage door, she could hear Walter and Ralph inside, and Toby in the distant background. Paige pulled on the door and walked inside, and slowly walked over to Walter. Walters face dropped when he saw Paige walk inside she looked beautiful, her lighter hair fitted perfectly around her face, her long gold earrings sparkled in the lights, her makeup accentuated the beauty that he already saw, her form fitting dress displayed her toned figure and hot body, and her shoes were able to show off her slender, long legs. Walter was basically in awe of this women, he felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he felt as though he couldn't find the words to speak.

Hearing that the garage door had opened, Toby walked over "Well my my… Miss Dineen, someone sures knows how to scrub us nicely" and with saying this gave Walter a cheeky nudge in the arm. "Yes" was all Walter was able to say, with Paige looking so beautiful he was distracted and couldn't even get the words out of his mouth, so Toby took this as a sign for action. "Hey Ralphy Boy, how abouts you and Uncle Toby take your stuff up stairs and give your mum and Walter a minute to talk", and Toby took Ralphs hand in his own and led Ralph upstairs leaving Walter and Paige alone in the garage.

Once they were alone, Walter finally got up the courage to speak to Paige. "Ahh Paige, you look… beautiful…I ahh.. hope that you have a good night", Paige took one step closer to Walter, closing the distance between them "Thankyou Walter, and I hope that you enjoy your night with Ralph" Just as then, the garage door slammed open and Paige's friends walked in, who had obviously already started the drinking party without Paige. And as the girls walked in, the could not control their comments about how Paige looked "Damn girl, we are gonna party tonight", obviously a little intoxicated; Walter and Paige both smirked at her friends, as Toby was walking down the stairs… "Ladies.. its good to see you again""

As Toby and Paige's friends edged closer to Walter and Paige, Paige's friends let out a surprising comment, which Paige had totally forgotten about, "Now boys, Paiiigee here may have forgotten about our girls night tradition, but Truth or Dare starts are 10:30pm sharp, so be there, and we will text you what bar we are at" exclaimed a giggly Kelly. Paige turned around to face her friends "Really guys… are we still doing that", "Yeeeesss we sure are" giggled Izzy, and then Toby chirped in "Well I know that I am defiently down for some Truth or Dare, and certainly is my mate Walter here, so we will see you ladies out on the town", in the middle of saying this both Walter and Paige turned to face Toby, with Walter giving him the look. "Ok, with that settled, we will text you boys at about 10pm, Paige has the number…Toby, could you give us three ladies a hand out to the cab" explained Hayley, and Toby walked up beside them "There is nothing more I would love doing, and Toby turned around and gave a thumbs up to Walter and Paige.

Once Walter and Paige were alone again in the garage, Paige spoke again "Sorry that you have been roped into our girls night", Walter looked up and met into her gaze "Well I cant let Toby go by himself, but it might be fun". Surprised at his statement, Paige took a step closer to Walter "I should probably say good night to Ralph, but I can already hear him having a good time up there", "He will be fine, I promise, and Sly is going to watch him when Toby and I are out with you guys" stated Walter, and with that Paige stepped closer and planted a sweet kiss on Walter's check and lingered there, before whispering into his ear "Thank you Walter, see you later tonight", and walked off out the door to meet up with her friends. And left Walter standing their on the spot confused touching his cheek where Paige had just kissed him, as Toby walked back through the door stated "What hell did that women do to you, I don't know about you, but I am pretty keen for tonight" and as Walter and Toby walked to the stairs to meet Ralph together, Walter replied "I am looking forward to it too".

Let me know what you guys think, Reviews are always welcome xx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed, your feedback was very much appreciated, Happy Reading x

Chapter 3

As Paige was turning away from Walter to walk out the door to greet her friends, she couldn't help but smile and blush. She had actually kissed Walter O'Brien on the cheek, and she couldn't help herself when walking away to steal a quick glance back at Walter, to see his palm covering his cheek where she had just just placed a kiss. She opened the door to the garage and met Toby on the other side "Ill text you at about 10:30 Toby to let you know where we are", "Sure thing Miss Dineen, I'll make sure our boy Walter is good and ready" Toby replied, giving Paige a slight wink as she walked away. Paige continued walking past Toby, wondering what the night will bring, as she jumped in the back of the cab next to Izzy and Hayley. As Paige sat in the back seat, the cab driver turned around "Where to ladies", "The Valley please" replied Hayley who was already giggling in the back of the cab, and so the three ladies sat and waited for their night to begin in the back of the cab.

When Toby walked back into the garage he was smirking at Walter clutching the side of his face, "What did that women do to you?" he asked and heading upstairs with Walter to see Ralph and Sly. Once Toby made it to the top of the stairs he approached Sly and Ralph, "Hey Ralphy boy, Walter and I are going to go out with your mum and her friends tonight, is it ok if you to stay here with Sly?", an excited Ralph looked back at Walter and then turned to face Sly "can't wait", and by the look of Sly's face, he was just as excited as Ralph was, about spending the night together. So all four boys sat together playing online games, before ordering pizza at around 7:30. Once it was all consumed, Toby and Walter left to go get ready for the big night that was planned. Toby had chosen to wear jeans as usually, and a long sleeved casual top, whilst Walter wore something more similar to his usual work attire, a long light blue shirt, with a red tie and black pants. Something that he knew was Paige's favourite. While he was dressing he was still thinking about the kiss that Paige had left him with, as she left the garage, and he couldn't help himself but want more.

It was around 8pm when the girls arrived at their clubbing destination, all four girls getting out of the cab, well stumbling for Kelly and Hayley, whilst Paige paid the cab in, with the promise of one free drink from all the girls at the bar. The girls walked along the strip until they came to their favourite club, GPO. The four girls walked inside and made their way straight to the bar, and as promised ordered Paige here free drinks. Ever since the girls night tradition had begun, there was a silent tradition that upon entering the bar, each girl must buy 3 drinks. "Guys, I don't know if I'm going to be able to drink as much as I used to, maybe ill just start off with 2 drinks this time and see how I go" stated Paige, and the other three girls all turned around and stared at her "Haha I don't think so missy, this is tradition and you never mess with tradition, aint that right Kel" explain Hayley, "Sure thing Haylz, and besides we need to loosen you up a bit before the guys and get here… and you still have to tell us about Walter" giggled Kelly. "Oh fine, gosh you guys are a bad influence" chuckled Paige silently. After the ladies ordered their drinks they found a quiet cozy little nook that they could plant their drink and hear all the gossip from Paige. Paige had ordered two vodka lemonades and a vodka raspberry. Something she was still surprised she could drink after the many hung-over nights she had from drinking them in her younger years. Izzy and Kelly both got two Cosmo's and a VCR, whilst Hayley got two rum and cokes and a green fairy cocktail. The girls all piled into the booth, and started drinking; it wasn't until they ordered there second round of drinks that the girls started to get interested in Paige and Walters relationship.

Izzy was the first to subtly start off the conversation "Sooo.. Paiggee, I think its about time you tell us about you and Walter… and don't even try to deny it, we would have to be fools not to be able to see something there"… "Well.. ahh, I mean, he is my boss and you know.. he is helping me better connect with Ralph" replied Paige.. "Ok hold up Paiggee!, this is girls night we want the juice about him, save all that stuff" chuckled Hayley at Paige's comment. "Well.. he certainly isn't like most of the other guys that I have dated, but I don't know there is just something about him that intrigues me.. he's handsome, has the deepest brown eyes… I remember one time we had to dance together on a case…" as Paige was saying this a blush shined in her cheeks, as she was staring off into space talking about Walter. "Ohlalala" cried Kelly, "I think you really like this guy… I think we are going to have some fun with truth or dare tonight if you ask me ladies", Paige quickly snapped out of the dream she was having about Walter "ohh noo.. ahh that wont be necessary" Paige explained, "c'mon girl! We have seen the way that he looks at you, and wouldn't you like to see if he feels the same way too?" Izzy questioned Paige, but Paige was already looked at her when a small smile flashed across her face, "that's the only answer I was looking for ladies, now lets hit the dance floor before we have to call those boys… Paiggee you call them now, so we can have a dance before we meet them at Alhambra" stated Izzy. "Ok, ill meet you guys out there" Paige spoke as she watched her three best friends partially stumble and make their way out onto the middle of the dance flood. She quickly dialed Toby's number, and without hesitation he picked up first ring.

"Hey Toby this is Paige, we were just calling you guys, to let you know to meet us at Alhambra at 11, is that ok?" spoke Paige, "That is more than ok Paige, Walter and I will see you soon", and with that Paige put down her phone with her belongings and stepped out onto the dance floor, to dance the night away with her girl friends, before the other craziness of the night started.

Toby called out to Walter from downstairs "Walter! That was Paige, we are going to meet the girls at 11 at Alhambra, are you ready!?" Walter was in his bedroom, fidgeting with his clothes, if he was this nervous about the thought of being near Paige before, he didn't know how he would actually go when they were out together. "Co-ooming" Walter replied, and Walter left his bedroom and walked down the stairs to find Toby waiting at the bottom. "Well don't you look nice, looks like someone has dressed to impress" Toby said sarcastically and Walter just looked at him with a stare before finally saying "ready to go?", "Oh yes, just let me grab my hat" Toby replied, "and ill drive, I don't trust your car". So the boys pilled into Toby's car and set off to meet the girls.

It was about 10:50pm when the girls decided to leave GPO. "We better get going if we wanna meet the boys outside Alhambra" explained Kelly. And with that, the others girls followed Kelly back to their table to grab these clutches and phones, take a shot of their drinks that they hadn't quite finished and walked out of the club, and went along the strip to Alhambra. As the girls were walking along Hayley spoke to the group "Heeey Paiigee, your looking a little nervous about seeing your boy Walter, hehehehe". The girls continued walking with Izzy, Kelly and Hayley in the front and Paige talking up the rear. All of the girls were stumbling around, as they had consumed quite a bit to drink, but the night was just getting started. And as the girls turned the corner the three girls in the front called out "Toobyy…, Waallter… You guys made it", and gave each of them a hug, Toby accepting of all the hugs and Walter freezing at each touch. Paige too had caught up to them all "Glad you guys could make it" explained Paige and leaned in to give Toby a hug, something that he noticed was very uncharacteristic for her, so could only imagine that the alcohol had already started to take shape in her system. And then moved on to hug Walter, her hug however lasted longer, and was the only hug Walter reciprocated, when Paige pulled away from Walter he could notice how her eyes looked partially blood shot and her cheeks with a rosy blush, something that he would attribute to the alcohol that she had already consumed before the boys had arrived. "Glad you could make it" Paige spoke quietly still staring into Walters's eyes, and was this was the only thing that broke him out of his state, this women mesmerized him.

"Ok gang! Should we head inside?" Toby gestured to the other three women, "First round is on me!" Toby winked and ushered Kelly, Hayley and Izzy inside. Walter and Paige were the last to follow, and Walter gestured for Paige to go first, not wanting her to be at the back of the pack, to protect her against something if it happened. At this action, Paige smiled and turned towards Walter and walked into the club, she could already see Toby and her three best friends walking down the long hallway inside. Once Walter and Paige began walking down the long hallway side by side, Paige slipped her hand inside Walters, he froze at first, but then accustomed to her touch, and she found him molding his hand around hers. An instant smile stretched across Paige's face as she felt this, and looked towards Walter in the partial dark and smiled, and even though it was dim, she could see him looking back at her smiling too.

And before the pair knew it, they had walked down the long hallway and into the club together where Walter was blinded by the bright lights and loud music. Paige scanned the club, and saw Toby and her three friends sitting at their favourite booth. She knew that Walter wouldn't be able to hear her, so she squeezed his hand and gestured for him to follow her. Both him and Paige walked hand in hand across the dance floor over to where their friends were located. As the approached the table they could see each of their friends including Toby, whispering to each other, as you would in a game of Chinese whispers, as they spotted Walter and Paige making there way over to them holding hands. As the pair made it over to the table, Toby was the first one to say something "well… it's about time you two showed up", Walter turned to look at Paige who was smiling, so he couldn't help smile himself. The others around the booth all shuffled to make room for them, and Walter sat down next to Paige. The booth was a circled shape, and consisted of Toby on one side closest to the edge, with Hayley next to him, Izzy next to her, Kelly next to her, and the Paige, followed my Walter sitting next to her. As soon as Paige and Walter sat down in the booth, Walter and Toby were directly opposite each other, and could feel Toby giving him smirking looks about him and Paige holding hands from earlier.

"Ok Guys, so first round is on me!" Toby exclaimed, "What's everybody havin?" Toby said as he went round the table collecting orders from everyone, "Paige, I am surprised…, didn't pick you as much of a Vodka girl, more of a southern comfort" stated Toby, and Paige replied "I guess you don't know everything about me" giggling in her response and then looking back at Walter and up to Toby. "Okk.. soo.. Mr 197, what'll it be", Paige now had her eyes firmly fixed on Walter "Just a Water".. Walter replied.. "Did you just say WATER!" Toby yelled as it was difficult to hear with the music, "I know you don't usually drink 197, but come on, loosen up at bit", Walter looked over towards Paige and then back towards Toby, before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Paige. Paige learned close to his ear so he could hear her better "You'll never know you don't like it unless you try" Paige giggled and then looked deep into Walters eyes, sending shivers down his spine. "Finnee. I'll have a Rum and Coke" Walter stated to Toby, as Paige playfully smacked his arm beside her and stated "see told ya". "Ok so ill be back with two drinks for everybody" Toby stated as he walked off towards the bar. Paige could see the look in Walters eye, when Toby said two drinks for everyone, so she leaned closer to his ear again… "two drinks is the standard tradition upon entry into a club… don't worry it wont affect you that much" Paige said as she pulled away and giggled to herself. She was even more surprised though when Walter leaned close next to her ear and stated "If you say so", and Walter looked back at Paige and smirked. Paige had a shot of electricity run through her when she felt Walter's hot breath against her ear. The two continued talking into each other's ear, Paige continually giggling at anything Walter had said. Paige's friends could tell that Paige wasn't usually this flirtatious when she was drunk, so they knew that deep down, she must really like Walter.

As Toby walked back to the booth, holding two plates of drinks, he placed them down in the middle of the table, and could see Walter whispering into Paige's ear and her giggling in response. As he said sat next to Hayley he whispered to her, "How long have these two been doing that?", "About since you left, its kindof cute when you look at it" replied Hayley. As Toby passed out the drinks he got round to Paige and stated "Miss Dineen" and handed her, her two drinks and looked at Walter, who was blushing as he could see Toby had been looking at him and Paige. "Alright Mr 197, take a sip of that", and placed the two rum and cokes infront of Walter. Walter looked at the two drinks, and then back at Paige who had already started drinking, and decided to take a sip. At first Walter coughed at how strong he thought the alcohol was, but after a second sip he could see that he might actually enjoy it. "See… what did I tell you!" Paige whispered in his ear and cheekily slapped his arm again, and Toby yelled from across the table "Ahh my little boy is growing up".

As all of the guys finished their drink, Hayley jumped up and caught everyone off guard "Ok, my shout, so everyone gets on normal drink and a shot, everyone comprendo…" Everyone looked back at Hayley and smiled, bar Walter who looked at Toby, shaking his head. "C'mon man loosten up at bit" Toby explained, "Yeah loosten up a bit Walter" then Izzy and Kelly piped in… "Paiigee loosen Walter up" and signaled Paige in some sort of signal around their throats. Walter looked to see Paige face him, he froze.. As Paige ran her hands up along his arms, and placed her hands around his neck, her hands lingered there for a while, while she stared deeply into his deep brown eyes. As he stared at Paige he slowly looked down to see her undoing and taking off his tie. Once she had undone his tie, she placed it on the seat and whispered into his each "See much better", Walter could definitely tell that the alcohol was starting to take an effect on Paige, and from what he could see he much rather enjoyed this light hearted side of her. Once Paige had taken off Walters tie and set it on the seat, she undid his top button, and Toby, Izzy and Kelly all cheered and Toby whistled. Walter turned to see Paige blushing and giggling just as Hayley came back with the drinks. She placed a drink and a vodka shot infront of everyone. Walter looked at Paige nervously, and to comfort him, she placed her hand onto of his, that was sitting on top of the cushion of the booth.

"Ok guys.." Izzy giggled… "Its that time of the night", "What time?" Walter whispered to Paige, and Paige whispered back "You'll see". When Paige had whispered back into Walters ear, she had turned her head so fast to reply, that her lips grazed against his cheek. Izzy continued…"Its time for truth or dare, and before we start, its tradition that everyone takes a shot", Toby then piped in "This is what I am talking about" and stared at Walter who was staring at the shot "I mean if its tradition Walt we gotta do it" and everyone giggled.

"C'mon" Paige said it to Walter, "We'll do it together", Walter looked at Paige and nodded. "Ok everyone, you ready" Paige chuckled, and everyone lifted their glasses. Paige looked at Walter and nodded, and just then, everyone downed their shot, and Paige counted down "Walter ready, 1,2,3, GO!" and just like that, Walter downed his first ever shot. Paige couldn't help but chuckle, just seeing how much power she had over this man. As Walter coughed due to strong taste of alcohol, Paige playfully slapped him on the back, and whispered in his ear "See, wasn't so bad". Paige then pulled away and directed her attention back to Kelly.

"Ok, Now that everyone has had their shot, its time to start Truth or Dare… Walter since you're a newbie… Your Up First.. So Walter… Truth or Dare…?" stated Kelly.

This was a long chapter I know, but I promise Truth or Dare next chapter.

Let me know what you guys think, Reviews are always welcome. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed, your feedback was very much appreciated, Happy Reading x

Chapter 4

"Ok, Now that everyone has had their shot, its time to start Truth or Dare… Walter since you're a newbie… Your Up First.. So Walter… Truth or Dare…?" stated Kelly.

Everyone stared at Walter… "You have played Truth or Dare before haven't you Walter?" asked Izzy, Walter looked towards Paige and then back to the others "I..ahh.. haven't played before, but I seem to get the general principles of the game" stated Walter, with Paige chuckling beside him. Paige leaned in close to Walter "So basically, someone will ask you a question, and if you pick truth, you have to answer truthfully otherwise take a shot, and if you pick dare… you have to do whatever the dare is and if not.. take another shot" As Paige pulled away, Toby was the next to speak to everyone "Oh. And guys don't even try to lie to me… Illa be able to read you like a book", whom Walter he was mainly directing his comment at. "Ok, since my boy Walter here has never played before, how about I go first and show him and then he can go next?" Toby asked, and as he looked around the table saw everyone nodding in agreement, and Walter taking a big sigh of relief.

"Ok… so… Kelly.. Truth or Dare?" asked Toby, "Dare" Kelly giggled in response. A smirk grew across Toby's face, and looked at Paige quickly, and then back to Kelly, "I want you to tell us a story about Paige from her younger years". Paige then suddenly grew nervous sitting in her seat, and Walter could sense her agitation. "Ok.. umm.. The one about Vegas.." replied Kelly, "Not the Vegas one Kel!" replied Paige, who was blushing because she knew this story all too well, as did the rest of her friends, she just didn't know what Walter was going to think of her. To her surprise, Walter leaned into her ear next to her and said "Like you said, it's a dare, so she's gotta do it" and pulled away from her with a smirk on his face, looking at Paige blushing back at him. "Ok Kel! Get on with it" Izzy stated.

"Ok, so it was probably about two years ago, when as per usual we all met us for another girls night… But this one was going to be bigger and better because we were celebrating the 8th anniversary from since when the girls night began. We all flew to Vegas, checked into the hotel that we were staying and got all dolled up ready to hit the down. We spent a fair bit of time in our room you know doing the pre-drinks thing, cause we didn't want to spend too much money, and were hoping to get some drinks for free (wink wink). So by the time we were leaving the hotel, we were all a little tipsy, however Paiggee here was the worst of us, she could never hold her alcohol as best as us girls could. So we left the hotel and went into the first bar/club that we could find and grabbed ourselves a booth and ordered 3 rounds of drinks. This was until" "Oh god" Paige interrupted, "I think we ought to stop the story here", "Nah nah nah Paige" Toby interjected, "this is my question so we have to receive the full answer". "Buuttt" Paige replied, and looked at Walter, he looked back at her and stated "I am sure whatever it is, it is going to be fine" and placed his hand of top of hers, and intertwined their hands under the table. This did not go unnoticed by Toby and the others. "Finnee.. Continue Kel" Paige chuckled back, just getting ready for the embarrassment.

"Ok, So as I was saying.. We were at a booth all sitting together doing shots, until… the song "A Thousand Miles" comes on from Vanessa Carlton, and Paige just goes crazy! Like nuts.. she jumps on onto the table in the bar , and starts singing the words at the top of her lungs" continues Kelly.. Walter looks towards Paige smiling and squeezes her hand.. "So Paige is up there singing along.. and before we know it, she starts taking her clothes off doing a somewhat strip tease for everyone in the bar, and before we know it she has undone the top half of her dress. After we finally got her down from the table, you could probably guess we got thrown out of the club" Paige looks at everyone smiling at her, never knowing what quite the little wild child she was when she was younger and before scorpion. Walter himself was wondering what would have happened if he had ever met Paige when he was younger, but all he could say was that he was happy having met her now.

"See Paigee it wasn't sooo bad… I could have picked a worse one" stated Kelly, "Haha thanks Kel!" Paige giggled in reply. "OK then, since Walter, you've seen how its been done, I think your up" Izzy questioned. Walter gulped, and Paige could feel his nervousness and leaned close… "Its gonna be fine, its only just a game" and put her hands likely on either side of his face. When Walter and Paige turned back they could see there four other friends all huddled together discussing something.

"We can't just throw Walter right in the deep end, and ask him to kiss Paige first up" Toby replied to Hayley, "We've gotta slowly bring them together", and this gave Hayley and idea. "Ok Walter, truth or dare…?", Walter looks towards Paige, took a few seconds then answered… "Dare…" The four friends then all looked at each other and nodded. "Ok Walter, so for your dare… I dare you to take Paige out onto the dance floor and dance with her for one whole song… and we choose this song because we know its Paiiigeee's favourite". Walter sat there looking at his friends with a look of worry in his eyes, until he felt Toby kick him in the shins under the table, which broke him out of his state… "What are you waiting for man?" Toby replied. And Walter looked at Paige, as he slowly slid out of the booth and got to his feet, seeing Paige smile as she too slid out of the booth and stood next to him. "If your not comfortable doing this its ok" Paige spoke into Walter's ear. But Paige didn't need a verbal reply from Walter to know that he was going to accept his dare, when Walter took his hand in hers and led her out into the middle of the dance floor, she knew that this might be something special. When Walter took Paige's hand in his own, he had no idea what he was doing, this behaviour was so uncharacteristic for him, but he was falling in love with this women, and after the kiss she had given him before she left, he was willing to try anything just to be close to her again. As they reached the middle of the dance floor Paige's favourite song "Shut up and Dance with me" by Walk the Moon starting playing, and instantly Walter could see Paige's eyes light up in excitement, and as the song started playing Walter listened to the lyrics while standing opposite Paige. "Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back, She said shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, She said oh oh oh. Shut up and dance with me. As Walter was listening to the lyrics and slowing swaying to the music, he could see Paige there dancing on the spot.

So as Walter listened to the lyrics "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you holding back, She said shut up and dance with me" Walter took a step forward and grabbed Paige's hand, and twirled her around letting her spin. She then moved closer into Walter where she could wrap her arms around his neck, and move her hips from side to side, casually twirling and moving about, occasionally subtly grinding against Walter. He had never seen this side of Paige before, always laughing and carefree, but one thing was for sure, he definitely wanted more. And the two continued to dance in each others extremely close proximity, Walter had his hand on Paige's lower back, while she had both arms wrapped around his neck, the heat of her breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. And as the song ended, Paige still with her arms wrapped around Walter's neck, and his hand on her lower back, she looked into Walter's eyes "Mhh not bad, I didn't know you could move like that" Paige chuckled… "Before Megan got sick, she would make me dance with her because she never had a partner" Walter replied. And with that reply it melted Paige's heart, so sneakily popped up onto her tip toes, and gave Walter, a long slow, lingering kiss on the cheek… "C'mon we should head back to the others.." and Paige grabbed Walters hand in his and lead them back to the table. They both slid in beside each and looked at each other with smirks and smiles across their faces. "Seems like you two had fun" Izzy stated winking at Paige, while Toby was winking at Walter across the table.

Paige smiled and added "Ok, since Walter has done his dare, he now gets to choose who he asks" and looked at Walter and nodded, she leaned in close to his ear and stated "Now, this is the time, if you want to get Toby back for anything he did to you…" and pulled away smiling, just as Toby looked at the two and stated "Whaaaaat" looking confused. Walter then spoke up… Toby… Truth or Dare..?" Toby looked back at Walter.. "Dare". Walter pulled Paige closer to him and whispered "What do you think I should do…", and Paige turned to face Walter "I have an idea… can I ask him for you", Paige said giggling… and Walter smiled back at Paige, giving her all the answer she need, he always loved it how they teamed up and worked together. Paige then spoke up, "Ok Toby, so this is Walters dare, but my idea, so practically its "our" dare… and we dare you, to go outside and call Happy, and ask her out on a date…" Walter and Paige both looked at Toby who stared back at them in disbelief. "Ohh Miss Dineen your good… game on sister…, I'll be right back ya'll, I gotta make a call, and when I come back, its your turn".

"That was a really good dare you came up with for Toby" Walter stated, "Haha I have had my fair share of creating dares for people Paige giggled back to Walter". "Paiggee, Hun, Izzy, Hayley and I are going to duck off to the bathroom while Toby is out making his call, well be back in a tic" Kelly said winking to Paige.. "Ok" Paige replied.

Walter turned to look at Paige now that they were along… "You know Paige, I have never said this to you, but you are a very beautiful women", Paige was blushing back at Walter, she knew that it must have been the alcohol talking, because she knew that every day Walter would never say stuff like this to her.. But hey, she sure was not complaining. Walter continued "I know that I don't say this enough, but we could never do any of this without you, scorpion… and especially me.. you've… changed me Paige… you've made me become a better person. I remember when we were on that mission, and I had to flirt with Fatima, I could never have done that without you, the only way I could get through it was picturing saying all that stuff to you.. You.. ahh.. have a beautiful voice..." Walter looked at Paige who had a smile stretched across her face from ear to ear, and a rosy blush in her cheeks, he chuckled at, as he was tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And as his hand pushed the loose hair behind her ear, Paige leaned into Walters hand on her ear, and put her hand on top of his.. "You know Walter… you too have changed me, you have changed my and Ralph's life… and I am going to tell you a secret" Paige explained. And as Paige leaned forward towards Walter so that they were only inches apart directly maintaining eye contact, she slowly bought her lips to his ear… I wish I was the one you were flirting with and kissing with on that mission too". Hearing Paige say this sent a shivers down Walter's spine, he always knew that he had feelings for Paige, but he never knew that she felt the same way too. And Paige pulled away from Walter's ear, Walter letting go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding, as Paige slowly ran her fingers through the curls in Walters's hair and looking directly into his deep brown eyes. Walter didn't know what to do.. By god did he want to kiss this women, but she had just taken his breath away he felt he couldn't move. As Paige continued running her fingers through his hair she finally spoke "Waa—lllt"

Just as Paige was about to say something to Walter, they felt a bump on the table, "Well, well, looks like you two had a good time while I was gone… and OH.. dare accomplished" Toby stated, as Paige let go of Walter, still blushing with a twinkle in her eyes. Of all the times Toby has been come into conversations between him and Paige at the wrong moment, this happened to be just the right moment between them. Paige looking back at Walter, and then directing her attention to Toby, just as she noticed her three other friends making their way back to the table. As they approached Toby slid out of the booth to allow the other girls to slid back in. When they were all seated again, Paige spoke up "Soo.. Toby what did she say?", and Toby sat up straight acting like he was pretty proud of himself "Of course she said yes" Toby replied. They continued with the game around the table, Izzy daring Hayley, Hayley truthing Kelly, Paige daring Toby, Toby truthing Izzy, Walter truthing Kelly and daring Izzy, until they were up to the last game of the night, and it had landed on Paige.

"Ok Paiigeee, you're the last person for the game… soo… Truth or Dare"… asked Hayley. Paige sat thinking for a minute, she had already answered so many truths, worried what her friends would come up with for a dare, but knowing how much she had had to drink, she threw caution into the wind "Dare!" Paige replied. Izzy, Hayley, Kelly and Toby all seemed extremely pleased with Paige's choice and huddled together, Walter and Paige looked at each other and all they could hear was "No… not that", "Oh that's good, we could add this", "what about this one". They finally all broke up and Izzy was the first to speak… "Ok Paiigeee, since this is your first dare of the night and last of the game, we are going to make it a good one, so for your dare, we want you to flirt and try to pick up someone"… "ummm ok." Paige replied.. "Hold on Paige" Toby stated "Just wait", Izzy then continued "This someone is going to be Walter, we are going to send Walter to somewhere in the club, and you are going to go find him, and try to flirt/ pick him up as if he were a stranger"

Paige and Walters friends all looked at each other smirking, knowing that they had done a good job, and Paige looked at Walter, "Fine, since it's a dare, ill do it", "are you ok with this", she whispered into Walter's ear. "Yes" he quickly replied, causing Paige to giggle.. "Ok then, Paigee you go to the bathroom, while Toby takes Walter somewhere, and then come back her and we will direct you to where he is. Walter and Paige both then slid out of the booth and Walter followed Toby. As Toby and Walter were walking away towards the stairs leading to the upstairs level of the club, he turned back to see Paige still staring at him too, he smiled back to her and continued following Toby, for once the feeling butterflies in his stomach hit him at the thought of Paige "flirting and picking him up"

Walter and Toby walked up the stairs to the second level of the club, and made their way around, so that Walter could learn against the railing looking down at the DJ and all the people dancing in the club. "So 197, how are you feeling about the fact that Paige is going to flirt with you" Toby stated, "I.. Ill be fine", Walter still didn't like Toby delving into his personal relationships, especially his one with Paige. Toby looked back at Walter "Well go get her boy!" and lightly smacked Walter on the arm and starting walking away. Walter stood there, leaning against the railing, looking down at all the people dancing, he felt jitters in his stomach at the thought of Paige flirting with him and touching him, he had never been picked up before.. but would do anything to be in Paige's close proximity. Walter then looked down and could see Paige making her way back towards the booth with their friends, and then started making her way towards the stairs. Walter could feel his pulse start racing when we saw Paige climbing to stairs, he continued looking down at the people in the bar dancing and holding his drink, not wanting for Paige to walk up the stairs and catch him looking at her.

Paige made her way to the top of the stairs, and looked at Walter, he could sense her looking at him, so he too looked back. When we looked back at Paige, he saw her smiling at him, with one finger curling around in her hair. When Paige saw Walter looking back at her, she could not believe that she was actual going to pick up Walter, and seeing as she would probably never get another opportunity to do this again, she was going to make the most of it, and give it everything. Paige slowly walked towards Walter, and as Paige rounded the corner, Walter turned to look at Paige, her black silk dress sparkling with the lights as she came closer and her eyes shining with desire. As she approached Walter didn't know what to say, so he turned back to look down at the club, this was all becoming too real, he was actually going to flirt with Paige for real, something that had haunted his dreams ever since first meeting Paige, was about to come true.

Walter could sense Paige nearing, she stood next to him, and he could smell her perfume, which was something that captivated him. He turned to look at the beautiful woman that was Paige standing next to him. What Walter didn't know though, was that these dreams he had, Paigee too shared, flirting with Walter, and for her this was a dream that was about to come too.

And as Paige slowly stepped beside Walter, and too leaned against the railing next to him, they both made eye contact, looking deep into each others eyes, Paige was the first one to speak, with a smile across her face… "Hi.. Im Paige".

I thought this might be a nice place to stop, next chapter will be Paige trying to pick up Walter :)

Let me know what you guys think, Reviews are always welcome. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed, your comments inspire me to write more and update more frequently, Happy Reading X

Chapter 5

And as Paige slowly stepped beside Walter, and too leaned against the railing next to him, they both made eye contact, looking deep into each others eyes, Paige was the first one to speak, with a smile across her face… "Hi.. Im Paige".

Walter looked across towards Paige and met her gaze "I'm… Walter" and then continued looking back down in the crowd, he could feel his hands start jittering, knowing the Paige was so near, he was just thankful that he had a cup in his hands, although empty, just so Paige couldn't see how nervous he was. "Crazy night huh" Paige spoke,… Walter just stared at her.. "Pardon", Paige chuckled in reply, "I mean in the club, its pretty crazy here tonight… do you wanna go somewhere quiet that we can talk… maybe get to know each other a little better. "Yess" Walter replied in a quick tone that made Paige look down to the floor and smile; she loved teasing Walter and watching him squirm. Paige led the way to a booth, subtly grazing her hands against Walters as they walked next to each other, to an open booth that was in the back.

Walter and Paige slid into the dimmed booth. "Soo… Walter, what exactly do you do…" Paige questioned, as she moved closer to Walter closing the distance between them. "I..I.. work for a company called Scorpion, consisting of people with high intelligence.." Paige looked into Walters eyes.. "Hmm sounds like your pretty smart" Paige replied, and leaned forward to Walter, bypassing his lips to his ear… "I like smart guys" she whispered, pulling herself back, to look into Walters eyes, then at his lips, and then back to his eyes. Walter was too distracted by Paige's beauty and voice in his ear, to even notice that she had placed her hand on up his leg, stroking it with her finger. Paige and Walter both looked down to see Paige's hand on his leg, and she smiled.. "So… ahh Paige… what about you, what do you… do.." Walter asked.. "Me… I used to work as a waitress in a diner, but know I work for a company, they have become like family to me, and if I am honest… my boss is pretty cute too" Paige chuckled looking back at Walter blushing. He had never seen Paige be so open about her feelings, he thought it must be the alcohol, but he didn't care.

"Soo Walter" Paige began, again moving closer into Walter…"Are you here alone… or with someone", as she slowly slid her hand up his leg, and placed it on top of his hand. Walter didn't know how to deal with Paige's sudden forward behaviour, but quickly answered "I.. I'm…ah.. here al-oone". Paige moved in closer… "Well, I wouldn't want your night to go to waste, as she moved her hand from on top of Walters, and slowly ran her fingers up his shirt, into the curls of his hair, something that she loved doing and drove Walter absolutely crazy. Paige slowly weaved her hands through his curls, down onto his ears, and then on both sides of his face, she looked deep into Walters eyes as she moved closer to him, and as she got close, she closed her eyes, and gave me a long, lingering kiss, just beside his lips, on the side of his face. When Paige pulled away she noticed that not only was she blushing, but Walter was too, and it was his response that caught her off guard… "Umm.. Paige, would you lik-ee to get out of here with me..?" Paige smiled, she couldn't believe what Walter was asking her, could he have enjoyed the kiss just as much as she did. "I'd love to" Paige replied.

Walter and Paige both slid out of the booth, and Walter took Paige's hand in his, with him intertwining his fingers with hers, she gave them a quick squeeze and looked towards him smiling. The pair walked back down the stair's and over to the booth where all their friends were still sitting, and could see the smirks and looks their friends were giving them as they both walked back to the table, hand in hand, with giant smiles across their faces.

"So, I take it that the dare was successful" Toby smirked to Walter… "Yee-ss, ah..hh Paige and I are going to get out of here, if that's ok with you guys" Walter replied to the group. And both Walter and Paige saw huge smiles stretch across Izzy, Hayley, Kelly and Toby's faces, knowing that they had accomplished what they had to do. Toby was the first one to say anything "Naww.. you two cuties, you get your asses out of here" and then pulled Walter to the side privately to say something "This is your chance Walt, Go get her" and as Walter started walking away, Toby playfully slapped him on the arm.

Paige and Walter then said goodbye to their friends, and walked out of the club hand in hand together. She had not thought at the beginning of the night, that she would be walking out of her favourite club, hand in hand with the man she was starting to fall in love with, and have had the best night of her life. As Walter and Paige grabbed a taxi and piled in, Paige was the one to give the directions, and she directed the driver to go to the park, that was located just behind the garage. Walter sat in the back of the cab next to Paige, holding her hand in his, with their fingers intertwined, he could still feel the butterflies racing through his stomach, and not knowing what Paige was planning next. Walter then suddenly leaned over to Paige and whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her neck catching her by surprise, "Why are we going to the park" Walter asked… Paige turned to look at Walter "You'll see" and giggled turning away from him and squeezing his hand. He had no idea how Paige could like someone like him, but all that he knew for sure, was that Paige was going to be the death of him.

As Walter and Paige got out of the cab, they started walking along the path in the park. It was a perfect night, the right temperature, minimal wind, with perfect lighting, and fairly lights weaved throughout the trees that lined the path. As Walter was walking along the path he didn't know what Paige had in store for him, but it wasn't until they had walked far enough into the park, for Paige to show Walter what there true purpose at the park was. As they reached the middle of the park, Paige surprised Walter, by pulling him off the park, and stepping him back against the trunk of a tree. "Paaii-ge, whaa-tt are you doing" Walter whispered as Paige was a mere inches from his face. "Jusstt wanting to try a little social experiment" Paige giggled back to Walter "And I didn't want to do it back at the club with everyone there" Paige stated as she looped one arm around Walter's neck, and grabbed his other arm, to guide it down to the small of her back, and then placed her other arm around Walter's neck again. "Paiigee… I".. Walter quietly murmured, but Paige placed a finger against his lips "Shhh…" she spoke as she leaned into Walter, and gave him a kiss on the lips, it was slow and sweet, with Walter freezing from her sudden touch, but then he started to feel a little more comfortable. He could feel Paige's soft lips moving against his. Paige pulled back and looked into Walters eyes… "Is this something you want, Walte.." And before Paige could finish her sentence Walter pulled her in for a deep, passionate, heated kiss. Paige weaved her fingers through Walter's hair, while he could feel her tongue swiping across his lips looking for entry to deepen their kiss. And Walter accepting, he moved his hands from Paige's waist, and onto her cheeks, his thumb stroking against her cheek, where he continued the kiss. He pulled Paige and turned her around so now she was backed up against the back of the tree. As she hooked her hands round his neck again, he slowly feathered hot kisses along her jawline and down onto her neck. Paige and Walter then both pulled away, and could hear their hot heavy breaths… Paige looked at Walter and giggled.. "Not too bad for a man with an IQ of 197", and Walter looked back at Paige and again pulled her in for a series of short chaste kisses. The two continued kissing late into the night, Walter memorizing every curve he felt on her body and the way her lips felt pressed against his. It wasn't until they were both panting for breath that Walter pulled away from Paige and looked at her… "Yess Paige… this is something I want… I want you… me… and Ralph.. together..", Paige couldn't help but smile, as she again leaned into to give Walter a hot heated kiss. After many hours spent in the park kissing… touching… and holding one another, Paige and Walter both decided to head back to the garage.

Paige and Walter walked back to the garage hand in hand, Paige stopping every so often to pull Walter behind another tree and give him a series of short chaste kisses. By the time they finally walked back to the garage it was well into Sunday morning around 3am, and Walter and Paige had come to the conclusion that Paige would stay the night. As Walter and Paige walked into the garage fingers intertwined, they were surprised to see Sly still up, at the noise of the door openly Sly, jumped away from his blackboard, and walked towards the door to see Walter and Paige holding hands, and both smiling… "Well.. seems you guys had fun, noticing all the liptick marks smeared across Walters face, Paige, Ralph is upstairs sleeping and I'm going to head on home now, cause I have run out of hand sanitizer, and don't like to be anywhere without it". Paige then walked towards Sly, and popped up on her tip toes and gave Sly a big bear hug "Thaaaankkkkssss Slllllyyy" she giggled.. "Ahh Paige…. May I ask how much you have had to drink..?, "Pfftt.. not that much" she giggled back "right Walter?" and turned around to look at Walter… "Right… she may have consumed more than the average amount… but it was Toby's fault" Walter replied to Sly.

Walter then proceeded to walk Sly to the door of the garage, as Paige went to the couch and collapsed against it. When Walter returned he too sat on the couch next to Paige. Paige then leaned up to give Walter a kiss on the lips, then the cheek, and lay her head down against Walter's shoulder. "Walter..." Paige said sleepily. "I am really really glad you came out tonight… and I am really glad I kissed you too" she chuckled to herself, and nuzzled her head against Walter's side, as he lifted up his arm to allow Paige to come close to him, underneath his shoulder. "Mee too Paige.. Me too" Walter replied.

And as Walter could hear and feel Paige drift off to sleep, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and rested his head, against the top of hers smelling her lavender shampoo, that she always used. And as he and Paige drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, he thought about all the events of the previous night, and couldn't wait till morning.

This chapter was a little shorter than the others.

I was looking at maybe continuing the story to the morning after, so let me know what you guys think, and if you would like it to be continued to the morning after :)

Reviews are always welcome. Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed and your comments, Happy Reading Xx

I am so terribly sorry for the extremely late update, I just started my university practical component of my degree, and so things kind of got away from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 6

And as Walter could hear and feel Paige drift off to sleep, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and rested his head, against the top of hers smelling her lavender shampoo, that she always used. And as he and Paige drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, he thought about all the events of the previous night, and couldn't wait till morning.

The sun was streaming in through the windows of the garage, and Walter could feel the heat on the backs of his eyelids. He began to adjust in his seat, when he felt something heavy leaning on his side. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked down and saw Paige, sleeping and snuggled in beside him. Walter smiled, knowing that last night had not been a dream, and even though he awoke with a massive headache, and couldn't put into words how much last night was worth it. He had kissed Paige… and slept beside Paige. And even though he didn't want to move out of this position forever, he knew that he needed to drink some water, or at least food and go and check on Ralph. As Walter wriggled his way away from Paige, he stood up and looked back down at her, admiring her true beauty. The sun streaming in glowing on her honey coloured hair and the peaceful smile when she was sleeping. Walter bent down, and lifted Paige's head up, and slipped a pillow under her head, and dragged the blanket over her. He bent down to slowly kiss her forehead, and as Walter was walking away, he heard the faintness of Paige's voice… "Thaanks Walter", as he saw Paige rolling over and snuggling into the blanket.

Walter then proceeded into the kitchen area of the garage, he knew that he at least had to drink some water, to try and flush out the toxic alcohol that he had consumed last night. He knew that he should have started drinking the water last night, but there was just something that drew him to be closer to Paige. As Walter stood at the kitchen counter drinking his water, and looking out at the beautiful women that he had started to fall in love with on his couch, he reminisced with a smile about the events of the previous night, holding hands with Paige, whispering into Paige's ear, dancing with Paige, flirting with Paige… Kissing Paige… It wasn't until he heard Paige stirring on the couch that broke him out of his thoughts, he could feel his cheeks already blushing, so decided that it was time to check on Ralph.

When Walter made it to the top of the loft, he knew he had no reason to worry about Ralph. Ralph was already awake and dressed, sitting on the couch reading a book about medical psychology that Toby had given him the previous day. When Ralph noticed Walter entering the loft, he immediately put down the book and raced over, and enveloped him in a hug. "Did you have a good time with my mum last night?" Ralph asked… "Um.. Yeaah, I really did"… "Your mum is still downstairs sleeping.. But I was thinking that maybe when she wakes up, the three of us might go out for breakfast?" Walter replied. Walter noticed Ralph eyes start beaming at the mention of food and just nodded. "Did you have a good night with Sly?" Walter asked as he and Ralph began walking down the stairs to the bottom level, "Yes… he showed me how to do these math equations, and we booked into the Super Fun Guy convention in August and played Mario Cart all night" stated Ralph.

As the boys walked down the stairs Walter gestured over to the couch, where Paige was once sleeping "Your mum is over there", but as Walter and Ralph began Walter over to the couch, all they could see was that the couch was bare, and Walter and Ralph just looked at each other with blank expressions. "Looking for me…" Paige said with a giggle… Ralph instantly ran up to his mum and she bent down to give him a hug, while all Walter could do was stare at Paige. She had just woken up still wearing the clothes from last night, and she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Did you have a good night last night honey?" Paige asked, while looking past Ralph to Walter staring at her with a hard gaze. "The best" Ralph quickly responded, "Well.. hopefully Walter and I can go out more, so you and Sly can have some nights together" Paige stated, as she stood up and winked at Walter. "Yee..s..s" Walter suddenly replied, making Paige and Ralph both turn to look up at him suddenly.

As Paige turned to walk away to the kitchen, Ralph turned to Walter.. "Can you ask mum if we can go out and get food now, I'm getting a little hungry", Walter looked down and ruffled his hair, and started walking towards Paige. He felt nervous… I mean, he had kissed this woman last night… he was falling in love with her. He didn't know if last night was just a mix of adrenaline and alcohol, or if like him.. it was the real deal. As Walter was walking towards Paige, he noticed Ralph run upstairs to the loft to continue reading and working on the book lent from Toby.

Walter turned into the kitchen to see Paige filling up a glass of water, "Good Morning" Walter spoke to grab her attention. Paige turned and put her glass in the sink and started making her way towards Walter. She looped both her arms around his neck "Morning" she smiled back to him, causing Walter to smile at her. And as she spoke she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled away. For Walter though, this quick kiss flooded back all memories from last night, he pulled Paige in for a quick heated kiss, and pushed her up against the fridge, giving her chaste searing kissing, whilst Paige was weaving her fingers through his hair. Both suddenly stopped, when the noticed tiny footsteps coming down the stairs from the loft, and quickly straightened up their clothes, and Paige wiped the smear of lipstick of Walter's cheek. Ralph ran up to them both, and stood beside Walter, "Have you asked her yet" Walter and Paige both looked up at each other, with a surprised glint in her eyes… " .h I was ah.. wondering.. if you and Ralph would like to have breakfast with me…" He said with a smile looking at Paige. Paige looked down at Ralph and then back up at Walter… "We'd love to, I'd just have to go home and change my clothes on the way… Ralph, run upstairs and pack your things". Ralph just smiled back up at Walter and Paige, he loved his little family unit that was developing, and he could see that Walter and Paige made each other happy, and with that, he ran upstairs so start packing away his clothes and video games.

It was just Walter and Paige alone again in the kitchen… Paige hooked her arms around Walter's neck, "Walter… I just want you know to… that everything I said last night… and everything I did… I truly meant" Paige spoke softly into Walter's ear, and kissed him on the cheek and started walking off to pack her stuff. Walter was in awe, of how this beautiful and smart women, could fall for someone like him, but knowing that Paige felt the same way too, was something that excited Walter, and for the first time in his life… didn't want to loose or mess up.

Walter, Paige and Ralph all piled into Walter's car, Walter decided to drive, as he calculated the alcohol concentration in the drinks he consumed last night, and matched it with his total water intake, to make sure that he no longer had any alcohol in his system to affect his judgment. Once they arrived at Paige's housing complex, Walter insisted on waiting in the car, but knowing the power Paige had over him, she convinced him to come and wait inside, because she had to have a shower and used his favourite term "efficient". Walter had been to Paige's apartment many times, but for some reason, this time felt different, maybe it was the smell of Paige's beautiful perfume wafting through the apartment… Walter didn't know, all he knew was that he had a hard time concentrating. As Paige motioned towards her bedroom and bathroom to get ready, Walter and Ralph took up their usual positions in front of the TV to play a few rounds of video games.

After Paige had showered, she went to her closet looking for something to wear, she didn't want to just wear any daggy thing to breakfast, she wanted to look her best and basically HOT for Walter, something she had not done for any guy, since Drew. Paige found the perfect outfit, and something that she hoped that Walter would appreciate. She slipped on a pair of jeans, that cuffed off at the ankles, a plan white tight fitting tee that accentuated her figure, some strappy some summer heel wedges and a tied her hair up in a messy pony tail. She applied a bit of makeup, but not too much, as she didn't want Walter to know she was trying to impress him. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and thought she was looking pretty good, and could wait to see Walter's expression.

As Walter heard the sound of heels walking down the wooden floored corridor, he turned and stood up to meet Paige in the middle of the hallway, as Ralph was still so fixated on his game. As Walter was walking towards Paige, he admired her beauty, the figure that her white tee shirt complemented, the way her golden hair bounced when she walked, the beauty in her eyes, Walter's breath was basically taken away, and all he was doing was taking Paige to breakfast. Walter was the first to speak "You…are.. look beautiful", Paige smiled, she had accomplished what she had hoped, and it made her feel so good, that for once, someone other than Ralph appreciated her. She looked back up into Walter deep brown eyes… "Thank you… Walter" and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then proceeded to grab his hand and lace her fingers with his.. "Ready to go?", and Walter squeezed her fingers back, giving her all the response that she needed. Paige led the way down the corridor smiling, "Ralph.. ready to go", and Ralph jumped up, he took two looks at his mum and Walter holding hands, smiled, and ran to the door. Walter and Paige just looked at each other with innocent looks, and made their way to the front door. Paige locked up and together they walked hand in hand to Walters car, and all piled in ready for breakfast.

After about 20 minutes, they arrived at Paige's favourite spot, something Walter knew very well, when decided on where they should go. "Greys" on Talbot street, was a place that Paige couldn't stop talking about as they had driven past on their way to a mission, and as they arrived Paige slipped Walter a small excited smile, as she knew Walter had been listening to her in the van, when she thought no-one else was. The three sat down to breakfast, Paige ordered the crepes, Walter the classic sausage and eggs, and for Ralph pancakes with whipped cream, after much to Paige's disgust, thinking that he should order something healthier, but after Walter explained the calorie differences between the two meals, and saw Walter and Ralph both looking at each other and then back at her, she had to give in to the two.

Walter and Paige were both holding hands under the table, which did not go unnoticed by Ralph. It wasn't until their meals arrived, that Ralph decided to address the matter. "So… Walter… are you and my mum a thing now?", Walter and Paige both obviously caught off guard, looked at each other surprised, whilst Paige squeezed Walter's hand, giving him the strength to answer.. "Would that be ok with you Ralph?" Walter questioned. "It is ok with me, Walter you make my mum happy, I haven't seen her smile and laugh so much since before dad left, and I can tell that she likes you too, cause she dreams about you most nights", hearing this Paige started coughing, as at this news she was so embarrassed and could feel Walters eyes fixated on her with a smirk. She turned back to face Walter, and gave him a gentle nudge of the shoulder… "Shut up.." she said with a gentle chuckle. Ralph decided that this was a good time to continue "and mum I can see that Walter likes you.. the team and I see the little glances between the two of you, and they hate how Walter added cinnamon into the coffee just because you like it, and Walter has become like a dad to me" This time it was Walter's turn to be embarrassed, and now he could feel Paige staring at him. "So overall, I believe that they two of you would make a great couple" Ralph replied.

Walter and Paige both looked at each other in obvious shock… "Wow Ralph… I guess we both didn't know that you noticed so much…but thank you.." Walter replied to Ralph. As the trio continued eating their breakfast, there was much talk about previous missions while Paige stole quick glances at Walter, and Walter squeezed Paige's hand. For once in his life, he was happy, and dare he say it, in love with the women sitting to his right. Once they had finished Ralph went and waited in the car, while Paige and Walter paid for the bill. " So I guess everyone knows huh?" Paige looked at Walter, "It seems that way". And Walter and Paige walked back to the car hand in hand, whilst Walter opened the door for Paige to get in, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and sat in while Walter slammed the door.

It wasn't until they were almost at the garage when Ralph spoke again, he noticed Walter driving with one hand, while his other was laced with his mothers… "So Walter… You and Mum are dating now right…?, Walter turned to look at Paige who was smiling right back at him. " buddy.. yes we are" Walter replied as he squeezed Paige's hand, as she lent over to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Why do you ask Ralph?" Paige queried… "Oh, I just wanted to tell Toby that I won the bet" Ralph replied, as both Paige and Walter turned around to look at him, as they parked the car at the garage, and Ralph quickly ran inside to find Toby. "I'm going to kill him" Walter replied…

I was looking at maybe doing another chapter where the teams finds out about Walter and Paige, let me know if you guys would like that?

So sorry again for the wait, I hope it was worth it.

Reviews are always welcome Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed and your comments, It makes writing this story so much fun!

Happy Reading Xx

Chapter 7

"So Walter… You and Mum are dating now right…?, Ralph asked and Walter turned to look at Paige who was smiling right back at him. " buddy.. yes we are" Walter replied as he squeezed Paige's hand, as she lent over to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Why do you ask Ralph?" Paige queried… "Oh, I just wanted to tell Toby that I won the bet" Ralph replied, as both Paige and Walter turned around to look at him, as they parked the car at the garage, and Ralph quickly ran inside to find Toby. "I'm going to kill him" Walter replied…

Paige turned back around to look at Walter, as Ralph jumped out of the car and ran towards to garage door, eagerly awaiting to talk to Toby. "Well… I guess they were going to find out eventually… hopefully Toby can keep it quite though for a little bit" Paige responded whilst taking off her seatbelt and opening the car door. Walter following her replied "Yeah.. he might be able to give us a bit of leeway by threatening his paycheck" Walter replied chuckling back to Paige. "Yeah.. we'll just have to wait and see…" Paige stated, walking around the back of the car towards Walter, when she suddenly grabbed his hand, and quickly pulled him around the side of the garage. "Pai..gee… what are you doing…?" Walter questioning obviously confused by Paige's behaviour. "Well I have to do this now, if we are going to try and keep a low profile infront of the others…" Paige replied as she placed both of her arms around Walter's neck, and pulled him in for a passionate heated kiss, pushing him up against the brick wall, Walter placing both his hands at the small of Paige's back, pulling her closer towards him, whilst Paige's hands threaded through the curls of his hair, and made their way down to his hips. It wasn't until they could hear the others inside questioning Ralph, as to where his mum and Walter were, that they pulled away from each other. "We should probably head inside" Walter stated looking into Paige's eyes frantically breathing, he never wanted to stop kissing Paige, but he knew that they had to both get inside if they didn't want to arouse suspicions by the others. "Oookkk" Paige replied, in a playful tone, kissing Walter on the lips and the cheek one last time, and as Paige started to walk away from Walter, she grabbed his tie and pulled him close into her, and whispered into his ear… "Before you head inside, you should probably fix yourself up…" giggling as she pulled away from him and began to walk away and into the garage. It wasn't until he heard the garage door open, then slam that he was awoken from his thoughts, and Paige was right, he needed to straighten himself up, re-tuck his shirt which Paige had loosened, straighten his hair and re-tie his tie. When he thought he was looking respectable, he walked to the garage, opened the door, and walked straight to his desk.

Once at his desk, Walter sat straight down trying to keep his mind occupied after his last experience with Paige. He had only sat down for two minutes, when he could hear Toby upstairs with Happy, Sly and Ralph. He only knew it was a matter of time, before Toby came down and gave him heat for his developing relationship from his observations last night with Paige. Walter noticed that Paige was in the kitchen making two cups of coffee, one for him and herself, and after she placed his on his desk infront of him, gave him a small smile and then walked back to her desk, to finish the paper work, that she hadn't gotten around too, before her best friends barged into the garage.

Walter and Paige were both working, sneaking quick glances at one another, Paige occasionally caught Walter staring at her, and just blushed and looked away. It wasn't until they both heard the garage door open that caught their attention. The others upstairs though had no idea what was going on in the bottom level of the loft, as they were too fixated on their game, with Toby giving to occasional shout in victory. It was Cabe that however walked in through the door, with Paige the first to stand from her desk and greet him. "Morning Cabe, coffee?" Paige gestured, making her way over to him… "That would be great… thanks Paige" Cabe responded, and made his way over to Walter's desk. "Morning 197… how are you feeling… I heard that you had a little night out on the town last night…?" Cabe stated to Walter, looking at him with a sheepish grin. "The night was ahh…. Um… uneventful" Walter responded, not wanting Cabe to become aware of his sudden romantic endeavors with Paige. "Is that soo…." Cabe spoke, as he pulled up a chair and sat infront of Walter, "Are you sure… there wasn't any certain romantic going's on…" Cabe poked, still smirking at Walter… Walter obviously shocked as to how Cabe could know replied "I… have no idea what you are talking about Cabe…" blushing a tad as he said it.. "Ok 197, I'm just going to help you out this one time before Toby tears you to shreds… go clean yourself up, you've got lipstick all over your face and neck… and I know only one women who wears that colour…" Cabe laughed as he was looking directly at Walter, whose stare softened when he noticed that Paige was standing right behind Cabe. "Right… ahh.. ok well excuse me.." Walter suddenly replied jumping up from his desk, bypassing Paige standing directly behind Cabe blushing, and made a beeline for the downstairs bathroom.

Cabe turned around to see Paige standing behind him.. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot… I just wanted to see 197 squirm a little", "It's ok, I knew that it was going to come out eventually.." Paige replied.. and Cabe stood up to take the coffee cup out of Paige's hands… "Well kid… I really am happy for you, the both of you… I can see how happy you make Walter, he needs you, you've changed him. "Thank you Cabe…" Paige replied with a small blush, as Cabe put his hand on her shoulder, whilst Walter was walking back out of the bathroom, drying his face with a paper towel, walking towards Paige.

Cabe was just about to make another comment to Walter when his phone rang, "I've just gotta step outside and take this, I'll be back in 5". Walter just nodded at Cabe and returned and stood infront of Paige… "Did I get it all" he chuckled… "Here let me.." Paige replied and took the paper towel out of his hand, and sneakily kissed his cheek, and then rubbed off the lipstick that she had just placed there, "Better" she giggled.

"Ahh… well Morning you too… I don't know about you.. But I have the worlds worst hangover" Toby's recognizable voice bellowed from the top of the stairs. Cabe slamming the garage door on his way out, must have grabbed Toby's attention. Toby continued walking down the stairs towards Walter and Paige, "soo… did you two have fun last night?.." Toby stated as he walked up and stood infront of the two. Walter and Paige both looked at each other, then Walter looked down at his feet, while Paige looked up the stairs to the others playing a game… "Uhh huh! I knew it.. you two are displacing signs of embarrassment… something happened between you two last night" Toby smirked at Paige who just continued to blush, while Walter quickly responded "No..", "Walter, buddy.. I know that you are a genius.. but you forget that I am a trained behaviorist.. you cannot lie to me. Toby then focused his attention on Paige… knowing that she would be much easier to crack, normals always were. "Soo… Paige… did you ahh kiss Walter.." the others from upstairs were know making there way down the stairs, and could hear the conversation happening below. "Leave them alone Doc" Happy replied walking over the join the others.. "It really isn't any of our business anyways. "But Paige is displaying behaviour markers when I asked her about the kiss, her cheeks flared up in a rosy blush, and her pupils dialed exponentially"… "Doc!" Happy yelled, pulling Toby by the arm to the other side of the garage.. 'I will find out Walter…" Toby yelled back.

After Happy had practically dragged Toby to the other side of the garage, Paige turned to face Walter… "Maybe we should just tell him so he will stop pestering us…?" "Mhh.. may.." Walter was about to finish his sentence when Cabe barged through the door.

"Guys!... we've got a case.. I just got off the phone with the director. The famous author Beau Gonzalez, who wrote the novel "The Underworld" is performing a reading of his book at the National Library of Congress. Mr. Gonzalez is a famous author and detective. This latest book "The Underworld" is about him being an undercover detective who made and fought his way into may of the high crime syndicates and drug rings in order explain to the public the going's on of the "Underworld". His book deals with many a crime, murders, drug deals, and meetings with drug leaders. Mr. Gonzalez has had his book approved and he plans to read the first few chapters at the book reading this afternoon. Last week though he was beaten in the street, and severely injured with the intent to kill, it wasn't until passers by intervened that he was saved. Homeland has always taken and interest in Gonzalez due to him being able to provide homeland with crucial Intel into the crime and drug dealing and smuggling rings of the under world, that have been able to put many guys behind bars… however, they always seem to make bail and get out. "Soo.. What does this have to do with us" Sly questioned.. "We are going to help Homeland provide protection to Mr. Gonzalez during the book reading, and assist them with the technology effects to monitor any behaviour that might set off alarms bells of another attack on Mr. Gonzalez life" Cabe stated. "For our protection as well as Mr. Gonzalez, we will be going undercover, just as if we were people from the public attending his book reading." Cabe continued. He looked at Walter and Paige with a little glint in his eye. "We are going to head to the library this afternoon where we will be able to set up hidden camera's so Toby, will be able to watch from the van, to be able to read anyone who may be looking suspicious and giving off a vibe, Sly.. you too will be in the van giving directions incase a quick exit is needed from the library incase things turn sour. Happy, you'll be with me, assisting the Homeland agents…". "Soo….. What are Walter and Paige doing" Toby slying questioned, "Walter and Paige, are going to be the two going undercover… they are going to be going undercover as a couple on a date, to not attract suspicion, of two separate individuals" Cabe announced looking at Walter with a smile, while Toby was smirking at Paige.

"Ok, so you all know what you need to do, Happy, Toby, Sly, you all go prepare.. because we are going to head off to the library in one hour" Cabe barked at the others, who all spread off into their little corners of the garage. Once Cabe, Walter and Paige were alone Cabe was the first to speak "I hope that you two are ok with going undercover, as if you were on a date… If you not comfortable with it.. I understand" Paige was surprised when Walter was the first to respond, "We'll do it" he responded without haste, making Paige blush and turn to see a surprised Cabe staring at her.

"Ok then Walt, you pack up your things that you need to fit the camera's into the library, and Paige… why don't you take Ralph home and get changed, while we go to the library, and we can meet you back here at the garage at about 1pm" Cabe asked Paige. Paige nodded, and Cabe walked away to join the others, and turned to look at Walter, before walking upstairs to help Ralph grab his stuff. Once his stuff was all packed, Ralph ran quickly down the stairs, and said goodbye to each member of the team, with Walter being his last.

"Bye Walter… I might see if mum and I can come round tomorrow and we can work on the rocket"… Walter bent down to Ralph eye level and ruffled his hair "I would love that buddy" and stood back up to make eye contact with Paige and smiled. "Ok Ralph, you go wait in the car… I just have to have a quick word with Walter and then I will meet you out there. Ralph looked at both his mum and Walter and nodded, running out of the garage towards to car.

Paige and Walter were now alone in the corner of the garage… "Well.. I'd better get going" Paige quietly spoke to Walter, closing the distance between them whilst still gazing into his eyes. "Yee..aah" Walter shyly replied, as Paige placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds.., and then moved closer to his ear… "I'll see you back here soon Walter… for our date.." Paige whispered, her hot breath tickling his neck, and then just walked away from him out the door.

"I.. I.. can't either" Walter replied quietly to himself when Paige was out of earshot. Toby coming towards Walter was the only thing that shook him out of his thoughts… "So you and Paige undercover hey hey..." he said winking at Walter… "This undercover date between the two of you is going to be interesting…"…. "It sure is…" Walter replied to Toby, smiling and walking off towards his desk.

I thought this might be a good place to leave for the next chapter,

Please let me know what you think, Reviews are always welcome xx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed and your comments, So so sorry for the delay again, but I hope you enjoy.

To answer the review as to if I was British, I am Australian, so we spell it Mum over here

Happy Reading Xx

Chapter 8

"So you and Paige undercover hey hey..." he said winking at Walter… "This undercover date between the two of you is going to be interesting…"…. "It sure is…" Walter replied to Toby, smiling and walking off towards his desk.

When Walter finally got to his desk, he packed all the possible things he would need to set up surveillance for the case, while he could see all the members of his team doing the same, Happy packing her wrench, Sly his hand sanitizer and Toby his hat. Just as Walter had finished packing up all the gear he needed he heard Cabe's bellowing voice in the back of the garage, "Alright Guys, hurry up and get in the van, we don't have a lot of time to prep before Mr. Gonzalez starts his reading… So move it" he shouted towards the team, all of them snapping into gear. The team piled into the van with Happy driving as per usual, with Cabe riding shot gun, and Toby, Walter and Sly all in the back. The ride over to the library was short and also quiet, apart from Toby's occasional sarcastic comments at Walter and Paige's relationship, which Happy and Cabe in the front could not hear. Walter however did his best on the whole ride over to try to ignore Toby, but as per usual Toby, he knew what buttons to press to get Walter's attention. It was a certain comment involving Paige, and what might happen after their date was over, that Walter looked towards Toby with a certain look in his eye. And with all the drama going on in the backseat, Sly, Toby and Walter had no idea that they had arrived. "Alright Ladies… are we finished gossiping…?" Cabe stated looking towards the three in the back, "Toby..! enough pestering Walter, he is doing this for the case… which should be your main priority right now, so screw your head on right.?, and Toby looked towards Walter and chuckled… "haha screw…" under his breath so only Walter could here. And as Walter looked back at Toby, the door to van slid open, and Cabe dragged all three of them out, and sent them into the library to start their work.

When Walter walked into the library, it was as the same as any other library he had been in before, some vaster however, but this would do. He could see at one end of the library were a bunch of tables set up, as for students to come in and study of an afternoon, he looked up, and could see a railing and an a balcony overlooking an open room where the book reading would be taking place this afternoon. Walter continued walking along in the library to the opposite end of where the desks were, where he could see that the reading this afternoon would be taking place. The room for the reading this afternoon had chairs all spaced out around the room, love seats and various paintings, books and book reviews, many of which he had never heard of. The team gathered in the room and decided where the surveillance equipment would be best suited, for them to maintain contact incase things went south. Sly and Toby noticed the balcony above the opening looking down into the book room, and thought it was be a good idea to put hidden surveillance camera's up there, Happy was in charge of looking into the schematics of the buildings layout, incase a quick escape was needed by the team, or if in the worst case scenario, a hostage situation arose, allowing Cabe and the Swat team to trap the attackers in at all exits and entrances into the library. While Walter set his laptop up in the van to be able to connect with the camera's inside the library, to provide a live video feed, enabling Happy, Sly, Toby, Cabe and the others, to be able to watch what was happening on the inside.

At about 12:30, everyone had finished their assigned job at the library, and Cabe corralled all the geniuses back into the van, to drive back to the garage so Walter could get ready, and they could meet Paige.

The trip from the scorpion garage back to Paige's house was a short commute, which she was thankful for, because this case involved her and Walter going undercover on a date. She knew that it was just for a case… but she really felt as if this was their first date. So she was thankful that her and Ralph were able to get home with plenty of time, because as most people do before a first date, have no idea what to wear, how to do their hair and makeup, and try on multiple outfits until they find the right one. When Paige and Ralph arrived back at her housing complex, Ralph was the first to their door, and once was unlocked, ran straight over this gaming console, to continue playing the new game that Sly had just recently lent him. As Paige turned and locked the door she spoke up to Ralph, knowing that if he tried to talk to him any later, his mind would already be too preoccupied with his game. "Hunny… I've called the sitter to come round and watch you this afternoon, just because I've had a late case come up with the guys… But maybe when its over, we might be able to go back to the garage for some dinner and desert with the team… sound ok?" Paige asked, and Ralph turning around to look at her with a smile that showed all his pearly white teeth, was all the response the she needed. And as Paige made her way to her room, she walked over to the couch, and ruffled Ralph's messy hair, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before proceeding to her room.

When she arrived in her room she looked at the clock and became suddenly frantic thinking… "Oh my gosh its already 12:00 and I still have no idea what to wear..". Paige couldn't help but get a little nervous thinking about her undercover date with Walter, thinking about what could happen. She knew that she would probably have to be the one to take the lead on the date because Walter might be a bit hesitant, but Paige was willing to give it everything. She quickly jumped in the shower, and tried to decide on what she wanted to wear. The first outfit that she tried on was a white-haltered singlet top, tucked into a brown skirt, with a low hanging necklace; she looked in the mirror at herself… "Naahh" she thought, her next outfit was a red lacey shirt, tucked into some washed out jeans showing off her thin figure, Paige again looked in the mirror.. "ahh.. good.. but not good enough.." she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She then tried on her last outfit, which she instantly fell in love with as soon as she tried it on, it was her light blue floral dress, which fell above her knees, that tied up at the back into a little bow, she decided to match it with her favourite brown heel boots, and curl her hair lightly and apply some gentle eye shadow and mascara. Paige then looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't wait to see Walter, the team, and start the mission…, which is something she never thought she would hear herself say. She finally looked back at her clock, and saw that it was 12:45, "shit" she thought! Knowing that it takes at least 25minutes to get back to the garage. Paige gathered her things from her bedroom placing some makeup power, lipstick in her handbag, while texting Walter that she was running a little late but will be there soon, as she knew that he worried, if she never turned up at the time that she said she would. She sprayed some lavender scented perfume on her neck and both wrists, and then went outside to check on Ralph who had already let in the baby sitter who sitting on the couch, playing the gaming console with Ralph. Paige then spoke quietly to the baby sitter explaining that she hopefully won't be too long, and grabbed her car keys and set off to the garage.

Just as the team was pulling into the garage, Walter received Paige's text explaining that she would be late. When he saw Paige's name light up on his phone, he couldn't help but smile, which did not go unnoticed by Toby, who continued looking out the window, and Cabe who had seen Walter's smile through the rear vision mirror. As Happy parked the car, Walter jumped out of the car, knowing that he only had 25 minutes before Paige was expected to arrive. He ran up to the loft, leaving the others looking at him dumbfounded and climbed the stairs two at a time. He stripped off his clothes and jumped in the shower, and then proceeded to put on his grey pants, with a black long sleeved shirt and rolling up the sleeves. He was just finishing getting ready when he heard Paige's beautiful voice from downstairs… "Hey everybody.." Paige stated as Walter, could hear her footsteps across the garage floor in her favourite boots, which she loved to wear. It wasn't until Walter heard Toby start to talk to Paige that he sprung into action and left his bedroom and headed down the stairs to find Paige standing beside his desk with Toby opposite her.

"My My Miss Dineen… Don't you look nice… you do know that you are going to a library right..? Toby questioned looking at Paige, seeing her blush… raising his suspicions as to why Paige had gotten so dressed up. "Toby!" Walter yelled, running down the stairs making his way towards Paige and Toby. It wasn't until Toby turned around and stepped out from infront of Paige, that Walter could see what Toby was talking about. As he started to take in the women infront of him, he pace towards the two seemed to slow… this women was beautiful, the dress that she was wearing perfectly complimented her figure, showing a bit more leg that he was use to seeing, her curls of her hair framed her glowing face, and her boots showed off her long slender legs, which was something Walter found hard to resist looking at. As Paige caught Walter staring at her, she quietly giggled and smiled back at him, while Toby coughed, trying to break up the scene infront of him, "What did you want to talk to me about Walter?" Toby stared at him, "Noth.-Nothing" Walter replied, still in awe of Paige. "Alrighty then" Toby stated as he walked off behind Walter, subtly pushing him in the back, so he would move closer towards Paige. Just as Paige was about to say something to Walter, Cabe stepped through the door, "Alright you geniuses, lets get this show on the road", and turned to walk away as the rest of the team followed. Paige reached down to squeeze Walters hand.. "C'mon lets go" she stated as she dragged him with her towards to car, only letting his hand go to open the door to the van.

As per usual Happy and Cabe were again in the front with Toby and Sly in the middle, and Walter and Paige in the very back of the van. Paige and Walter were sitting close enough together, that he could smell the lavender perfume Paige was wearing… which was something that drove his senses crazy. Walter was so fixated on Paige, that he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived until Cabe turned around and shouted for him and Paige to get out here, as not to arouse suspicion by turning up in a black van.

As Paige exited the car, Walter followed until he was stopped by Toby tugging on his pants "Have fun 197", Toby chuckled as Walter turned around and continued exiting the van, only hearing "Whaaat" from Toby as ne noticed Happy had turned around giving a face to Toby. Walter then joined Paige back on the side walk where Cabe handed them their con devices to put in their ears to communicate with the other members of the team. "Alright Kid, you two make you way inside and we'll communicate with you when we are in position" Cabe spoke through the van window, as Walter nodded back in response, as the van began to drove away. It was now just Walter and Paige on the sidewalk.

"Are you ready…?" Paige asked, looking down to grab Walter's hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and then looked back up to him…. "As ready as I'll ever be"…. Walter replied looking back at Paige and squeezing her hand, as the started walking towards the library.

I thought this might be a good place to leave it, their "date" next chapter

Please let me know what you think, Reviews are always welcome xx


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed and your comments, So so so sorry for the delay again, I have finished my University for the semester, so should have a bit more free time to write, I am looking at starting some other stories once this one is finished, so I hope you'll follow and enjoy them too.

Happy Reading Xx

Chapter 9

"Are you ready…?" Paige asked, looking down to grab Walter's hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and then looked back up to him…. "As ready as I'll ever be"…. Walter replied looking back at Paige and squeezing her hand, as the started walking towards the library.

Walter and Paige started their walk to the library, first in silence. Walter was still in shock that he was actually holding hands with Paige, which was giving him weird sensations inside his body. He did however like the feeling of the warmth that her hand gave his, and how her fingers fit and were perfectly molded against his. Every so often, Paige would squeeze his hand, just to let him know that she was there, and when they both made eye contact with each other, Paige could too not believe that she too was holding hands with Walter, a far cry back to when he wasn't able even consider the idea of physical contact. It was Paige however that first broke their silence after just taking in their moment.

"So.. Walter… This is a date yeah… so.. umm. I'm not sure how many dates that you have been on before…" Paige spoke, before Walter interjected… "I have been on a few first dates, and to answer the question that you were going to ask, yes…I understand the premise of a first date", Paige turned to Walter and chuckled silently. "What?" Walter questioned Paige looking at her with a grin, "Nothing…" Paige giggled back, and squeezed his hand, automatically giving him the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. Truth be told, after the events of the past few days, and Walter spending so much time with Paige, he kindof wished that this had been their actual first date together, not just for the sake of a mission. He was growing in confidence around Paige, and was starting to feel things for her, that for the other women that he had dated had no significance. But with Paige, every little thing she did, or said, just left Walter wanting more.

The two continued walking down the street with the Library in sight, Walter casually slowing down the pace that they were traveling at, hoping that Paige would not notice, so that just for a little longer, he could be near Paige… holding her hand. Paige however, knew exactly what Walter was doing… and she was definitely not complaining either. "So.. I was thinking, maybe tonight… after the case… Ralph and I could come by the garage and cook dinner for you all, maybe even some desert, if that was ok? Paige questioned with a smile across her face, knowing that there was a high probability of Walter saying yes to her request. And as Walter too looked back at Paige, by the smile that stretched across his face, and the look in his eye, she could see that it was a yes.

As the two finally approached the steps to the library, they could see just peaking out around the corner was the van, where Cabe was ordering all the geniuses to get out. Through the com devices Walter and Paige could hear that Happy and Cabe and half the SWAT team, were going to take the back entrance down by the loading dock, incase an escape or hostage situation was to be part of the plan, Toby was to stay in the van, to monitor behavioural p's and q's of individuals that were displaying certain behaviours in the library that could likely lead to violence. Sly too was to be stationed in the van, to watch inside the library on Walter's laptop through the live feed that he had assembled through the camera's. "Alrighty, everyone is in positions out here… Walter… Paige are you all set… the reading is about to start now?" Cabe asked. The two looked at each other before Walter replied "Yes… we are all set".

Walter then looked back at Paige, took her hand again in his, and guided her up the stairs to the library. Learning from the mission that he and Paige too had to go undercover at a ball with Paige, once they reached the top of the stairs, he let go of Paige's hand, and walked to hold the door open for her to allow her to go in first… not going unnoticed by Paige, whose cheeks blushed as she walked through the door, causing the smallest smile from Walter. Once inside, Paige was the first to regain hands again with Walter, a sensation at first that caused him to freeze, but now was only natural, and felt unnatural when Paige wasn't holding his hand. Walter could only observe Paige as she looked around the library, at the oil paintings on the ceilings and the canvas's on the walls. Something he did not find beauty in, but as Paige did, he was willing to give it a go. There was an announcement at the other end of the library that the reading was about to start in 5 minutes, giving Walter and Paige a little time to spare, and in that time, Walter wanted to show Paige something he had discovered when he had come to set up the equipment with the team.

Paige had started to walk towards the room where the reading was about to take place, when Walter gently tugged on her hand to follow him… "Walter…. Where are we going" Paige whispered, so the other team members on the com devices couldn't hear. "Just follow me… I want to show you something" Walter quietly whispered to her, and continued leading her around to the backside of the library, which was deserted. As Paige could see what Walter was leading her to, she immediately ran to it with joy, she couldn't believe what Walter was showing her, or that Walter had actually been listening to her on the way to the case many months ago. As Walter led Paige down a narrow corridor filled with books, at the end of the corridor, on display, just happened to be Paige's favourite childhood book, the Velveteen Rabbit. On the way to a case, when Paige asked all the geniuses what their favourite childhood book was, and too much surprise, all of the geniuses either said books about math or science. Paige however was explaining how much she loved this book as a child, and was so disappointed when she could not find it anywhere to be able to read to Ralph as a baby. Little did she know that Walter was actually listening to her, as from what she could see his head was buried into his laptop.

As Paige saw the book at the end of the corridor, she looked at Walter, smiled and dropped his hand to, to run towards the book she had longed for so dearly, and as she picked it up, and started to read through the pages, Walter could see a different side of Paige that she didn't normally show, vulnerable. This book as Paige went on to discuss was a book read to her by her mother every night before bed, who had passed away during Paige's late childhood, and was a book that she herself wanted to read to Ralph, but never had the opportunity.

Paige turned to Walter…"How did you find this…." "Well I remember you saying that you could not find it anywhere, so before we left, I hacked into the libraries archives to see if that had this book amongst there shelves" Walter replied, with his arms crossed slowly walking towards Paige, enjoying how much joy he was bringing her. And as Paige turned around, Walter could see the tears in her eyes… "I didn't mean to make you upset Paige" Walter spoke as he edged closer to her side, until both their arms were touching… "No Walter… this is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me" Paige replied as she turned to face Walter, slipping her arms around the back of his neck, as Walter reached up to slowly wipe away her tears with his thumb. And as Walters thumb was slowly stroking her cheek, she looked into his deep brown eyes and she pulled Walter in for a deep and passionate kiss, with her fingers weaving through his curls. It wasn't until, Walter and Paige both heard Sylvester on their com devices that they two broke apart for some air "Uhh Guys… the reading is about to start, so you should probably head in…"

Paige looked back again at Walter, who gave her a silent nod, and she took his hand in hers and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and started leading him towards the reading room. As the two made it into the reading room, they took a seat in the back corner of the room, where they would be able to keep a good watch of anyone coming in or out of the room. As they sat down, they could hear Toby in the back ground, making some joke to Sly who did not think it was funny in the slightest, as over the com devices from the other end of the library Cabe's voiced bellowed through the ear piece "Alright everyone, enough chit chat, time for work… Walter make sure you look convincing with Paige, otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb", and Walter looked into the camera's they had installed and nodded, just as Mr. Gonzalez walked into the room, favoring his left side, with a grin across his face, astonished at the amount of people that had turned up to hear his reading.

Paige knew that out of both her and Walter, that she knew more or the behaviours that a couple should be displaying on a first or second date, so to not seem like they were out of place, Paige shifted her chair so that it was directly beside Walters, where she was able to intertwine her fingers with his, and place their conjoined hands on her lap. Walter looked up at Paige, to see his hand resting upon Paige's silk dress, but also the upper part of her leg, and seeing how short her dress become sitting down started to put ideas in his head which were not the easiest to get out. As Paige could see that Walter was clearly nervous she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear "Hey… everything is going to be alright", and pulled back away to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek and smile at him, as she could hear Mr. Gonzalez clearing his throat as he was about to begin.

For the first half of the reading, nothing seemed out of the ordinary… everyone seemed to be of normal behaviour from Toby's analysis and no one had come in or out of the library to make an attempt at Gonzalez. Walter however, was astonished at how intrigued Paige was with the reading, every so often he would look over to her, to see how fascinated she was with the reading, and what was going on…. He however, was not as absorbed in the book as Paige was. But seeing Paige in this sort of state made up for it. Every so often, she would give his hand a squeeze and look over to him, to see that he was listening… which of course she knew he wasn't. As the book started to near the halfway mark, Walter could see that Paige was becoming a little agitated, due to the chairs they were sitting on being extremely uncomfortable. And Paige's next move was the only which surprised Walter, as he was not a fan of showing affection in public, but with Paige, all of that seemed to go out the window, as Paige leaned over Walter, and rested her head against the side of his shoulder. As Walter looked down at the beautiful women resting her head against his shoulder, he could smell the lavender shampoo that she used, and brought back all the wonderful memories from the night that they had spent on the couch together. And Walter, smoothly draped his arm over the side of Paige, allowing her to snuggle more into his shoulder to listen to the reading she was so enthused in.

It wasn't until a few chapters later, that the two heard from the other members of the team over their com devices. "Hey guys… ahhh.. we have just got another black van pull up on the side of the library, with two men dressed all in black about to climb through the side entrance" Toby stated, "And my what my high res images have found it looks like the men are about late 30's carrying handguns…" Sylvester stated with panic in his voice… Walter and Paige could hear Cabe in the background speaking to the Swat team, and telling them to split up, half the team take the east side of the library, and the other take the west.. "We need to get these people out now!" Cabe yelled into the com. "Sylvester, where in the library are they?" Cabe questioned. "Just give me a second, sorting through all these images at once isn't such an easy job" Sly spoke anxiously… "Now Sly!" Cabe began to sound impatient.

"Walter, we are going to need to start to get all of these people out now! Mr. Gonzalez and the civilians are out first priority" Cabe spoke to Walter. "Make sure you and Paige are both safe too, I have got Swat coming in at both east and west entrances of the library to try and lock these guys down…" Cabe spoke, just as he heard the sound of gunshots go off within the library.

"Walter! Paige! You need to get out of there NOW!" Cabe yelled…..

I thought this might be a good place to leave it till the next chapter :)

Please let me know what you think, Reviews are always welcome xx and again, sorry about the wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

Thank you for to all those who reviewed and your comments, I am so so terribly sorry for the long delay and making all of you wait. I hope that you still enjoy the chapter.

Happy Reading Xx

Chapter 10

"Walter, we are going to need to start to get all of these people out now! Mr. Gonzalez and the civilians are out first priority" Cabe spoke to Walter. "Make sure you and Paige are both safe too, I have got Swat coming in at both east and west entrances of the library to try and lock these guys down…" Cabe spoke, just as he heard the sound of gunshots go off within the library.

"Walter! Paige! You need to get out of there NOW!" Cabe yelled…..

As Walter and Paige heard the gunshots go off, Walter immediately pulled Paige close to him and covered her head, his first instinct of course was to protect her. He would do anything to protect Paige, and he was sure as hell, that he would not let anything happen to her. It was in the back of Walter's head of Cabe's words yelling at them that they need to get out now.

As Walter looked around the room, he could see that countless others were just as scared and frightened, all lying on the floor and trying to hide under the tables and chairs in the bookroom. Walter could also see Mr. Gonzalez in the corner of the room terrified, knowing that these people were coming for him. Walter pulled Paige to the side of the room where they both ducked down beside each other close to the floor of the room.

"Cabe!" Walter yelled into his earpiece "What's going on! Where did that shot come from!"

"Walter, Paige are you alright?" Slyvester asked, with obvious panic and concern in his voice… Sylvester was never a fan of contact or violence. "We are ok sly, just tell us where these guys are so we can make sure that everyone gets out safely" Walter asked

As Sylvester was looking back through the live feed that had been set throughout the library, another bang went off.. "SLY I need this information now!.." Walter screamed again, but nothing… sly couldn't indicate anything on the screens… "It appears they are jamming our feed… Walter! I am loosing visual on you and Paige, you guys just need to get out now…"

Walter looked to Paige, he knew that he had to get all these people out to safety, but the first thing on his mind was to get her out first. He couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to her. "Walt!" Cabe bellowed through his earpiece… "2 guys are coming down the south west corner of the library, I would say that you have about 3minutes tops, before they start shooting down that door, and killing everyone inside! They have put trip wires on all the entrances into the library, Happy is trying to disconnect them now, but son you gotta get out of there!"

Paige, the unlikely of the two was the first one to speak up out of both her and Walter, she turned to look at Walter… she could see the fear in his deep brown eyes.. "Hey.. Ok! We are going to be alright… but we have to get these people and Mr. Gonzalez out now Ok!".. stated Paige. Walter, still thinking up a way for them to get out, so he could only turn to her and nod. "Ok, we can try to get everyone out the back entrance around near the cleaners station, its pretty out of the way so I doubt they would have been able to go down there.."

"Ok." Paige responded "You Mr. Gonzalez out, and I will follow with the rest… This is the most efficient solution… we need him alive Walter…". Walter looked back at Paige "No… Absolutely not.. . I am not leaving you here behind.." Paige looked back up to Walter's face and cupped his cheeks.. "Walter… we don't have a lot of time.. this is the most efficient solution you know that… I promise I'll be right behind you…" Paige spoke quietly as she pulled Walter in for a quick kiss.

As she pulled away she turned to Walter and spoke "Now go! Ill be right behind you"…. Walter debated his decision to leave Paige to follow with the others, but he knew that Paige was right, so after a moment's hesitation, he popped up, still staying as low to the ground and made his way over to Mr. Gonzalez. "Mr. Gonzalez… my name is Walter O'Brien.. From Scorpion with Homeland… we need to get you out now!" Walter stated, and turned around to see Paige starting to group the other people into a group to all follow Walter out of the garage.

Walter turned back around to see Mr. Gonalez staring at him and nodding… "Ok lets go" he replied.. And Walter helped the older gentleman to his feet. "Ok everyone, you are all going to follow me… we are going to get out of here safely and no-one is going to get hurt".

Walter was the first one who made his way to the door, and opened it slightly just to get a quick peek out the door to see if anyone was coming. "Ok, coast is clear… everyone as we leave this door, you are going to go down the left corridor the north east one, it is going to lead us to the cleaners exit, and we need to hurry.." Walter quickly stepped back inside the door, and looked forward to Paige who was staring straight back at him, with tears he could start to see welling in her eyes, but she just nodded and Walter knew that it was time.

Walter turned to Mr. Gonzalez… "Ok when I open his door, we are going to run like hell to the end of the corridor and take a sharp left into the room and out the door into the courtyard, everyone else will follow so don't look back"… Mr. Gonzalez nodded.

Walter turned back and quietly sneaked open the door, giving Paige one final glance and snuck outside the door with Mr. Gonzalez right behind him. Walter could see the corridor so he signaled for some of the others to start coming, Walter made his way to the front to lead everyone down the corridor turning around occasionally to check where everyone was, especially Paige.

Walter and Mr. Gonzalez had made their way to the end of the corridor and had opened the door to the cleaners room, thankfully it wasn't locked, and Walter was able to quickly open the other door located in the room that led out to the courtyard, where he could see Cabe waiting! "Hurry up son and get those people out!" Cabe yelled running up to Walter, who had now taken Mr. Gonzalez by the arm, and was ushering him round to the other side of the building…

The other people from the reading were now beginning to pile out of the door into the courtyard, where they were each escorted by a member of the SWAT team round to the front. Cabe had returned from taking Mr. Gonzalez round the front to the other members of homeland for protection and had come to escort more people… "Where's Paige?" Cabe questioned turning to Walter with a frightening look in his eye"

Walter could immediately feel his already beating heart rate begin rising... he knew that he shouldn't have let her go last… he began sprinting up the stairs of the courtyard and back inside the library with Cabe close behind him.

When Walter and Cabe ran through the cleaner's room into the corridor, they could see Paige almost halfway down the corridor walking/ half running with an elderly lady. Walter knew that this lady would not have been able to keep up with the pace of the others, so Paige had stayed behind to make sure that she got out safely. As Paige was know about ¾ down the corridor she could see Walter and Cabe waiting for her at the end in the cleaners room just sticking their heads out to keep and eye on her. "C'mon Paige you need to hurry" Cabe yelled!

Just as the words left Cabe's mouth "BANG!"…..

Walter and Cabe both ducked their heads back inside the cleaners room, someone had fired a shot, the two men, must have made it to the other end of the corridor…. "Stay here son, let me get them.." and Cabe, turned from Walter, and stepped out into the corridor hiding behind bookcase to provide some cover… Walter however could not just stay put… he ran out from the cleaners room to see Paige and the elderly lady still walking, but with Paige limping and gripping her calf muscle. Walter could see the blood dripping down her leg onto her favourite boots. Paige looked up at Walter with a pained expression and tears running down her face. The elderly lady continued walking and made it to the cleaners room on her own faster than Paige and was now making her way out into the courtyard…so Walter ran out into the corridor, and slid both his arms under Paige's legs and picked her up. As he was running to Paige, he heard another two shots go off, as he could see Cabe running back to him, knowing that Cabe must have shot to the two men… "She needs an ambulance Cabe" Walter yelled, as Cabe ran outside to grab a phone as Walter was carrying Paige into the cleaners room where he lay her down on the floor to look at her wound.

As Walter was carrying Paige back to the room, he could hear her gasps of pain, feel the tears dripping down her face… he couldn't loose her. Once he laid her on the ground, putting a towel under her head, he bent down, and looked over her. "Ambo's are on the way Walt..." Cabe spoke, as he walked in to find Walter leaning over Paige… "She's gonna be alright son..." and left with a team from SWAT to go find the two men.

"Paige" Walter cried leaning over her…. "Paige..".. he could hear her gasping in pain, her breathing had slowed, and her eyes shut, she was still holding his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and again… "Pa..ig..e.. stay with me…" "I.. can..ttt I.. can..tt loose you…" he cried.. tears running down his face and dripping onto Paige's dress . Paige began murmuring words that Walter couldn't hear, and lightly grazing her thumb in his hand…

"I… I.. love you…" Walter cried, leaning down to give Paige a kiss on the corner of her mouth..

I thought this might be a good place to leave it till the next chapter :)

Please let me know what you think, Reviews are always welcome xx and again, sorry about the wait, next chapter will be up much quicker.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Girls Night

Fandom: Scorpion (CBS)

Description: Paige receives a visit from some old college friends, with the plan of a "Girls Night", what will happen on this night, and will Paige turn out to be quite the wild child she was during her college days?...

Rating: T

I do not own Scorpion or any or its characters

I would like to apologise for the later update. Recently my grandmother past away, and it has hit myself and my family pretty hard, during this time, I just did not have to will to really write anything. I again apologise for this lengthy delay. If it weren't for one particular guest who absolutely hounded me to update I probably wouldn't have.

Thank you so much to those others of you for your kind and wonderful feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy Reading Xx

Chapter 11

"Paige" Walter cried leaning over her…. "Paige..".. he could hear her gasping in pain, her breathing had slowed, and her eyes shut, she was still holding his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and again… "Pa..ig..e.. stay with me…" "I.. can..ttt I.. can..tt loose you…" he cried.. tears running down his face and dripping onto Paige's dress . Paige began murmuring words that Walter couldn't hear, and lightly grazing her thumb in his hand…

"I… I.. love you…" Walter cried, leaning down to give Paige a kiss on the corner of her mouth..

As Walter slowly kissed Paige on the corner of the mouth, he could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps running, and Cabe yelling at people to get out of the way. As soon as he started to sit up, about 3 paramedics were in the room, assessing the situation. "Stand back son, they know what they are doing" Cabe spoke to Walter, as he helped lift him off the ground to stand in the back of the room to give the paramedics some space. The first two paramedics bent down beside Paige, one tried to assess her consciousness, whilst the other assessed her wound that was still bleeding out, onto the ground, no matter how much pressure Walter had tried to apply to it.

"Patient has minimal consciousness, has lost about 3L of blood… looks like we have a clean wound here and looks like minimal internal damage. Blood is still being lost.." one of the paramedics spoke to the other, we need the stretcher here now, she is loosing too much blood. And with that, the other paramedic in the back, ran out to the van, and bought out the stretched bed, and placed it beside Paige.

One of the paramedics looked up at both Cabe and Walter, "Ok.. you two.. we are gonna need you to help move her onto the stretcher, as Simon has to keep continuous pressure on the wound, while Tony looks after her spine while we move her. I'm going to need you to help me pick her up and then place her onto the bed. We want to do this all in one swift movement as to not cause her too much pain, and to increase the bleeding. She is in a critical state with the amount of blood loss at the moment, so we need to move as quickly as possible so she doesn't go into Hypovolaemic shock.. ok?" Cabe looked at Walter who was already nodding, and down on the floor beside the paramedic with him being up Paige's end towards her head. He knelt down beside her, with the others were getting the bed in position and whispered into her ear… "Hang on….. Just hang on.." and gave her a gentle kiss, just below her ear lobe.

"Ok everyone, on my count, we are going to slide her across onto the bed… 1…2…3.." the Paramedic stated. And on the count of three in one swift motion, Paige was moved onto the stretcher, grimacing in pain, due to being moved across the floor. "Ok now we gotta move… Simon, call ahead to the hospital and get them to ready for when we arrive…" Tony the paramedic stated. Paige on the stretcher was then wheeled out of the library into the back of the ambulance, with Walter and Cabe following in toe, with Happy, Toby and Sly now round the back seeing as to what had happened.

Tony turned around to face Cabe and Walter who were hot on his toes… "Ok, so we are taking her to the hospital now.. I suggest you get there as quickly as you can because she might need emergency surgery, and you will need to speak to the doctor. "Ok, I'm going with her…" Walter quickly spoke as he could see the paramedics setting up Paige in the back of the van with an oxygen mask and IV drip. "I'm sorry Sir, its family only.." Tony spoke back to Walter.. "He is family" Cabe replied, "We are all family.." as Cabe turned to look at Walter, who could see the emotion in his eyes, which he had not seen before. "Walter… you go in the back of the van with Paige… Toby, Happy, Sly and myself will meet you at the hospital as soon as we are done here… Now move… Go!" Cabe yelled to Walter, as he watched Walter jump in the back of the van and slide in next to Paige. Tony then followed closing up the back doors and jumping in the passenger seat, the emergency alarms sounded, and the ambulance left the library, bound for the hospital.

As soon as the ambulance left, Toby, Happy and Sly all ran to Cabe to find out what's going on.. "What happened..? is Paige going to be alright? Where is Walter? Sly asked… nervousness in his voice… "Calm down Sly.." Toby consoled him, gifting him a friendly glance from Happy. "Paige was shot in the back of the leg by one of the two gunman, as she was trying to save an elderly lady… she has lost a lot of blood, and is currently got minimal consciousness… Walter has gone with Paige to the hospital where we will meet them there…" Cabe spoke to the others… "Happy… Toby.. I need you two to go pick up Ralph, and bring him to the hospital, when news gets out about the shooting he is going to know about his mum… Sly.. you and I are going to finish up here and then head straight over to the hospital to meet up with the others… Capeesh…?.. and everyone nodded… "Right lets move it then…" Cabe yelled..

The whole way to the hospital in the ambulance, Walter was with Paige… he held her hand the entire way… not wanting to let her go…. He loved this women.. and wanted the opportunity to hold her again… kiss her again… and if he let go… he was scared that this would all be taken away from him. He silently prayed for Paige… something he had never done for anyone besides his sister… he knew himself that it was silly and not logical.. but his feelings for Paige weren't logical.. he couldn't live without her…

As they were nearing the hospital, Paige's condition started to take a turn for the worst… The machines in the back of the ambulance starting beeping… alerting Walter from his state… "Whats happening…. Whats happening to her.." he yelled.. "BP's dropping, heart rates increasing… looks like she might have some internal bleeding we need to get her there now… For the next two minutes until they got to the hospital… all Walter could do was hold Paige… she occasionally muttered his name ever so quietly and squeezed his hand so gently, he could tell she was so weak, and in so much pain… and all he could do was squeeze her hand back, and whisper… "Hang on… Hang on Paige…".

When they arrived at the hospital, the two paramedics from the front of the ambulance jumped out and opened the doors to the back, and started to get Paige's bed out of the back of the ambulance.. Tony who was originally in the back of the ambulance with Walter.. ran out towards the team of team of doctors and nurses eagerly awaiting them all scrubbed up.. Walter jumped out of the van too towards the doctors and quickly introduced himself… "My name is Walter O'Brien… and I need you to do everything humanly possible to save this women…" Walter spoke as he looked at the doctor… "Yes.. Mr O'Brien… we have already been informed of Miss Dineen's situation from Agent Cabe Gallo… and have organised the best and most qualified team for the job" Dr. Smith stated to Walter… "Tony… what's her status…" Dr. Smith yelled to Tony… "Ok, so BP's dropping around 70 over 40… heart rate 52… oxygen saturation levels declining at 82% and respiratory rate declining around 13, minimal conciseness, however can be slightly aroused with speech and command when near Mr. Obrien.." Tony handed over to the doctor… "Ok people… lets get Miss Dineen and we need to act quickly.." the doctor spoke, as they were wheeling Paige through the doors of the ER. "Mr O'Brien… we are going to ask that you stay here whilst we operate on Miss Dineen.. she has lost an incredible amount of blood and by the results she is showing, has internal bleeding that needs to be fixed immediately.." Dr. Smith spoke as he pulled Walter to the side.

"No… No.." I need to be with her… I cant leave her…" Walter spoke to the doctor… "Mr O'Brien.. I assure you.. we will do everything we can for Miss Dineen… and if I am going to do that… I have to go now… I will send someone to keep you updated regularly…" Dr. Smith said.. and all Walter could do was nod as he knew this was the right thing to do… "Ill give you a minute with her… before we take her in.." Dr. Smith spoke as he walked away through the doors to get scrubbed in ready for the procedure.

Walter slowly walked over to Paige who was lying still on her bed… as he walked over to her.. he could see that her eyes had opened slightly… "Wa.. " Paige spoke ever so quietly.. "Paige.." Walter spoke.. as he rushed over to her side, and grabbed her hand to let her know that he was there.. and bent down beside her ear.. "Paige… I..I.. promise I wont let anyt-..hing happen to you…. I…lo..ve you.. he whispered into her ear.. he came back and looked back into Paige's eyes which were now closed.. but felt her slim fingers in his hand, slowly stroking his palm…

"Mr. O' Brien…" a female nurse called out behind him… "Its time…", As Walter turned back around to face Paige.. he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he leant down, and planted a slow lingering kiss on her forehead, and then slowly backed away.. just to see her eyes slowly open, as they wheeled her through the OR doors.

Walter had been waiting 1hr, before the others turned up, Cabe and Sly were the first to arrive, with Sly running up to Walter and giving him a big bear hug, whilst Cabe and Walter merely exchanged looks, as he thanked Cabe for the call he had made to the hospital for Paige. A few minutes later, Happy, Toby and Ralph all arrived, all asking the exact same questions… "Listen you geniuses.. Walter doesn't know anything yet.. they will be out to tell us something soon, so lets just take it that no news is good news.." Cabe spoke to the others.. "Yes sir" Toby sarcastically replied… "Not the time doc" Happy quickly replied whilst shoving him in the elbow… "You know stressful situations make me a arse Happy.. so you should expect nothing less.." Toby replied looking back at Happy.

Half an hour later it was around 12:15am and everyone was still awaiting the news on Paige's surgery… Happy was asleep on Toby's shoulder… Sly had gone to visit Megan, and was going to come back when they knew something… and Ralph was asleep in Cabe's arms, clinging to him how a koala clings to its mother, next to Walter.

Walter was the first to jump up out of his chair as he saw the OR doors of emergency swing open, and see Dr. Smith walking towards him…

"Mr. O' Brien… I have some news…"

I thought this might be a good place to leave it till the next chapter

Please let me know what you think, Reviews are always welcome xx and again, sorry about the wait.


End file.
